Monsters University: The Freshman Phase
by The Raven At Her Writing Desk
Summary: Kat's first year at Monsters University. She meets some new friends, turns down some dudes, takes some classes, and kicks some scare-simulator butt. But with a few twists and turns, will she make it through her first year while keeping her sanity in tact?
1. Enter the Dragon

Note: If you want to see what Kat, my OC, looks like, go here -

**Chapter 1**

**Enter the Dragon**

Kat had heard the "it doesn't end with high school graduation" speech...several times. But she never thought much of it until she got her acceptance letter back from Monsters University. Her parents were thrilled, and why wouldn't they be? She had exceptional grades in high school, an excellent transcript, and she had achieved two scholarships that would cut down tuition costs by at least 1/3 or the original price. But none of that seemed to quench the fire in the pit of her stomach that made her forehead sweat.

"Kat. You ok back there?" a strong masculine voice shook her out of her daydream. Her father had glanced in the rear-view mirror and must've seen the worry on her face. "You look like you've just seen a human child outside your window." he chuckled.

"Oh, dear. Are you feeling sick, sweetie?" That worried feminine voice **had** to belong to her mother. "Maybe she should enroll in the spring, Matt." her mom said to her father, who was shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Nonsense, Anna Belle. She just has the freshman flutters is all." her dad soothed. At this, Kat had to smile. Her dad always knew what was going on in her head, and she loved it when he took to her defense against her worrisome mother. "There, see? There's that beautiful smile." her dad chuckled when Kat glared playfully at him through the rear-view mirror, keeping that smile all the while. But the playful look was soon replaced with the worried look again, keeping eye contact with her dad in the rear-view. "You'll be just fine, honey. I promise." Kat almost forgot where she was when he said that. She felt like she was 10 years old again, riding her bike for the first time. Her dad had said those exact same words to her before she took her first ride.

"Katniss, are you listening?" her mom's distraught voice interrupted her thoughts once again, and forced Kat to nod quickly and roll her eyes, which made her dad stifle a chuckle. "Now, as I was saying, don't forget to write. And stay away from those 'bad boys'. I will send your father straight down here and he will take care of things if I ever hear of you 'goofing around' with them." her mother's stern voice warned.

"Yes, mom. I know you will." Kat finally spoke, her voice full of sarcasm. But she fully intended to obey her mom on that particular subject. She didn't find much interest in bad boys either.

"You bet your bottom dollar, I will." her mother warned again. It was always so amusing to hear her mother's little sayings. It was always good for a smile. "Now, keep in touch, won't you? I want a letter every week!" her mom's voice was filled with sorrow and pride at the same time, drawing an eye roll from Kat once more.

"Yes, mother." Kat answered curtly. They had been talking for so long that Kat hadn't realized where they were. The car had stopped moving. They couldn't be there already, could they?! Kat's heart jumped to her throat, making her swallow hard as she forced her head to look out the opposite back-seat window. There it was. Monsters University in its full glory. _OK, _she thought, _I'm not scared... I'm terrified! _Her stomach felt like hitting the eject button right then and there, but she forced herself to swallow.

"Here we are. Now, Kat, I want you to know that no matter what happens, you can always count on the fact that we are just a phone call away. Ok? Never worry about not having anyone to talk to, because we will always be right here." her father soothed. Kat couldn't help but let a tear slip down her cheek. She hugged him around the back of his driver's seat, squeezing tightly and never wanting to let go. Her mother's arms soon followed, hugging around Kat's own arms and giving a gentle squeeze, tears rolling down her mom's own cheeks. Kat could've sworn she saw her father's eyes tearing up, but none escaped. She never thought she's see the strongest man she's ever known cry. "We love you, sweetheart. Don't you ever lose sight of that, you hear me?" he said with firmness and compassion at the same time.

"Yes, Daddy. I love you guys so much." Kat said, her voice threatening to catch in her throat. She finally let go and let out a sigh of relief. She reached for her door handle, looking at her parents' faces one last time. Her mother was still crying, but she wore a loving smile. Her father was smiling warmly at her, and he gave her a small nod that said, "You can do it". With a final deep breath, she pulled the handle, opening the door. She stepped out of the car and turned to face the giant campus entrance. She grabbed her bag out of the trunk of the car and pushed it shut. She walked up under the archway to the entrance path and turned to face the car one more time.

"Show them what you're made of, sweetie." her dad said out the window, her mother giving one approving nod. Kat replied with a firm look accompanied by a smile and gave her own nod. She waved until the car pulled off the curb and out of view. When she could no longer see the car, she turned to face the arch that lead to the next four years of her life. She picked up her bag and let out one final sigh.

"Enter the dragon." she said at the end of her sigh, stepping under the arch.


	2. Freshman Flutters

Note: Please read and review!

**Chapter 2**

**"Freshman Flutters" Is Right**

When her father said that Kat just had the "freshman flutters", that was an understatement. Flutters were light and tickly feeling. This felt like her stomach was on fire, along with her forehead. Her heart felt like as if it would burst, and she was having trouble seeing straight for a few second. She was afraid she would pass out, when a cheery voice demanded her attention.

"Hey there, freshman! Looking for registration?" a monster with two stalked eyes and tentacles greeted her. He wore a shirt that read "Smile Squad" across the front. By the looks of him, he couldn't be more than a sophomore himself.

"Yes, please." Kat managed to say after clearing her throat and giving a weak, nervous smile. She could swear her black fur would catch fire.

"Right over there. Have a great first day!" he yelled over to her as she headed in the direction he had showed her. She gave a glance over her shoulder that was accompanied by a wave of thanks. She swallowed hard and tugged at the collar of her tank top. Was it getting hotter outside? This was going to be a long first year.

"Ok, I'm registered. Now I need my student ID photo taken." Kat sighed to herself. If there's one thing Kat hated, it was having her picture taken. The light was too much for her sensitive cat-like eyes. "Let's get this over with." she grumbled to herself.

"Say 'Hooray!'" the monster said with a little too much enthusiasm for Kat's taste.

"Hooray." she said plainly, giving a half-smile. She only showed a little bit of her teeth. She looked natural in the photo. _At least it's not a forced, cheesy smile._ She thought to herself as she looked down at her ID before slipping it into her bag. "Ok, room time." she muttered under her breath. She had taken to talking to herself when she got nervous. It made her feel like she wasn't so alone. She suffered with anxiety at times, and talking herself through it often seemed like the best solution.

"Felidae, room 202." the monster behind the desk said happily. "Have a great first year!" he said as she took the key from his tentacle. She gave a curt nod and proceeded down the hall and up a flight or two of stairs to the door that read "202".

"Here we are." she said to herself, unlocking the door and nudging it open to peek inside. To her surprise, her roommate hadn't arrived yet. "Finally, some me time." she sighed, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. She then proceeded to dress the bed with her bed sheets and comforter, hang some posters on the wall, her favorite being Frank McCay, her uncle. She smiled whenever she saw that poster. It gave her confidence. Once all of her things were put in their proper places, she flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. _Maybe checking out the clubs will calm my nerves._ she thought to herself. She forced herself off the bed and out the door once more. She made her way through a group of monsters, finally reaching the row of different clubs. At first, nothing really caught her attention, until she saw a sign that read "Junior CDA Cub". Her dad was in the CDA, so this was perfect for her!

"Join the Junior CDA club and help keep MU safe." a large male monster said to her as he handed her a paper.

"Thanks. My dad's in the CDA, so this looks perfect." she said with more confidence than she thought she had. He gave a surprised look and the two talked more on the matter of her joining. Needless to say, she was in. For the first time that day, Kat felt good. She had a much lighter step and a happier look on her features. _Good job, Kat, you've peeked out of your shell. _she thought to herself. She kept her new found confidence until she noticed she was getting some glances from some guys that where grouped along the sidewalk. _And back in the shell we go._ she thought as she avoided eye contact and sped up her stride. When she finally made it back to her room, she was exhausted, physically and mentally. She was so tired that she failed to acknowledge the other monster sitting at the desk on the other side of the room.

"Oh, hey!" greeted the unknown voice.

"EEEEEKK!" Kat squeaked/screamed and jumped in surprise at the sudden peppy greeting, earning a giggle from the other monster.

"So you're my roommate! I'm Naomi! Naomi Jackson!" the other female greeted. She wore a pink sweater and had purple skin and hair and she had bright cherry lipstick on that seemed to pop out at you. Kat growled in annoyance, not enjoying the experience as much as Naomi was.

"Katniss Felidae. But Kat is what everyone calls me." Kat replied, brushing her fur back down on the back of her neck that had risen in surprise. _And by everyone, I mean no one._ she thought to herself, half-smiling at the grim joke.

"Pleasure!" Naomi beamed. Kat knew how to get a crowd pumped at a party, but she was never this bubbly and peppy, especially around monsters she didn't know, which in this case was everyone. "You planning on joining a sorority? There's HSS, EEK, and my favorite, PNK." the purple monster offered, but Kat just rolled her eyes.

"No thanks. I prefer to spend more time around guy friends than a bunch of girl friends. Less drama that way." Kat replied, making her way over to her bed and sitting on the edge.

"Ooh, well if you're more into the guys on campus, you should check out the JOX or even the ROR fraternities. I think you might like them." Naomi offered once again. "Especially Johnny. He's, like, king of the campus. And he's not even a senior yet!" Naomi almost squealed. _Oh boy, a fan girl._ Kat rolled her eyes.

"Sounds cool. Maybe, I don't know. I'm not exactly warmed up to the idea of meeting others yet." Kat said curtly, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling.

"Well, there's a huge party on frat row tonight. You should join me. At least you'd be with someone you kind of already know." Naomi suggested, rolling her chair over to the edge of Kat's bed and resting her head on her hands. Kat turned her head to look at the other monster. She wasn't bad, just persistent and peppy. Kat let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"Fine. Wouldn't kill me to get out there I suppose." she finally said, nearly inaudibly. But Naomi must've heard it, because she jumped up and gave a victorious squeal, making Kat jump again, and earning another growl from the black, feline-like monster. "But you're going to have to stop squealing like that out of nowhere." Kat almost chuckled, but she stifled it, offering a smile instead.

"Deal." Naomi laughed, offering a hand to help Kat off her bed. The two females walked the halls, then made their way out to frat row. They shared interests and got to know each other better, talking about their majors and potential clubs and sororities that they wanted to join. Naomi wanted to join PNK, which didn't surprise Kat much, given that it sounded like it would suit Naomi. When they stepped out from under the bridge, what Kat saw took her breath away. Six frat/sorority houses beautifully lit and decorated stood on either side of the street, with the magnificent house that had "ROR" on the top at the very end and in the middle facing them.

"Wow..." Kat breathed. "This is incredible!" she finally perked up, showing her inner party animal. You could almost see the inner child beaming through her eyes, which had dilated in excitement.

"I knew you'd love it!" Naomi beamed, flashing a smile and squinting her eyes shut. The two made their way down the street, getting a few hungry looks from some of the boys. Naomi welcomed the attention, but Kat rolled her eyes. "Come on, Kat! Lighten up! Humor them just for a moment and smile or something." Naomi giggled, playfully nudging Kat's shoulder.

"I'm not fond of guys who think they can get what ever they want by flashing a look like I'm a piece of pizza or something. That's not charming to me." Kat replied, wrinkling her nose and sneering. Guys need to humble themselves more, in her opinion. When she caught a group of sophomores staring, she hissed and bared her fangs, flashing all of the teeth hidden in her cheeks as well. They didn't stare anymore. Kat turned and continued walking with Naomi, smirking to herself. Naomi really had her heart set on joining PNK, so Kat told her to go ahead and go check out the sorority, she would wait near by. Naomi thanked her and took off in the direction of the PNK house, not even looking back. Kat snickered and rolled her eyes, picking a tree close by to lean on. She crossed her arms and took a moment to look down at the four blue and green stripes that resided on each arm. Her black fur would be almost impossible to see in the dark if not for them. She smirked at the thought and took a moment to look at the monsters around her, some big, some small, some short, some tall. The variety was incredible. She must've been really deep in thought , because when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she jumped and almost shrieked. "Naomi, I told you not to-" but when she turned around, she wasn't greeted with Naomi's beaming face. She was met with a grey-blue chin. She followed the chin up to the mouth, which was home to two fangs that where visible due to a severe under bite. She finally met what she was looking for, two eyes. But these weren't just any eyes, they where amethyst orbs that seemed to hypnotize her. The mystery monster gave an amused grin and Kat got a feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Now **these** are "freshman flutters'..._


	3. Hard to Get

Note: Just for those who might not catch on, this takes place **before** Mike and Sully are enrolled. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Hard to Get**

_Man, those eyes..._ Kat thought to herself, embarrassed that she just started yelling at who she thought was Naomi. But nope. This wasn't Naomi. Not in the slightest.

"Whoa, easy there, kitten." the monster joked. _Kitten...is he serious?_ Kat scoffed inwardly, rolling her eyes. "Didn't mean to scare you." he joked again, trying to pull a giggle from her.

"Don't call me kitten." she growled in response, earning a slightly surprised expression from the larger male. "My name is Katniss. But for the sake of us both, just call me Kat." she said venomously. Calling her kitten was not ok. No one gives her a nickname unless they're extremely important to her.

"Ok, ok. No need for hostility." he soothed, trying his luck with the charming smile again. "Well, Kat, I'm Johnny. Johnny Worthington III." he stated, giving a proud smirk as he did so.

"Well, Johnny," she put emphasis on his name, drawing it out with sarcasm, "it was nice talking to you." she returned to leaning on the tree, back facing him. He blinked a couple of times, processing the fact that he was practically ignored...by a girl.

"Aren't you curious as to why I wanted your attention?" There was that stupid, charming smile again. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Not really, no." she huffed, looking down and examining her claws. Hey, they looked good in this light! When she glanced up, she almost couldn't contain her laughter. Johnny was just blinking, wondering what just happened. "What's the matter, Worthington? Kat got your tongue?" she chuckled, trying not to lose it and erupt with laughter.

"I've just never had a girl shoot me down before." he replied, trailing off at the end of the sentence.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" Kat fired back. She was on a roll! This felt great. She loved shooting cocky guys down. Their faces were always so priceless. Again, Johnny found himself speechless. He had never had anyone turn him away like this. He kind of liked it, in a weird way. It made him want to try harder. "Hello? Earth to Worthington." she waved a clawed hand in front of his eyes, bringing him back to earth, so to speak. "You look like you just saw a human." she joked, popping a smirk as she did so.

"You're a funny girl, Katnip." he said, grinning evilly at her new nickname. He could see her eyes narrow, her pupils slitting and her teeth barely showing.

"Don't call me that." she growled, staring daggers at him. He liked the sass. It was a rare spice that was hard to find with most girls he encounters. "It's either Kat or Katniss. Got it?" she threatened, clenching a fist at her side, her black fur bristling.

"Whatever you say, Kit Kat." he smirked again, chuckling at the reaction he got. Oh, she was mad. Her pupils were barely visible now, they where such thin slits. Her fangs were fully visible now and a snarl was plastered on her face. She raised a finger to jab him in the chest, her fur standing on end, and got ready to tell him off when she heard her name in that all-too-cheery tone.

"Kat! You'll never guess what just-" Naomi stopped dead when she saw who Kat was with, and her jaw dropped. Kat roller her eyes and tucked her fangs back up in her mouth, dilating her pupils back to original size. _Oh boy, here we go._

"Well, now. Who is this?" Johnny's charm seemed to know no bounds, as Naomi looked as if she would melt.

"Naomi, my roommate." Kat sighed, gesturing to the purple monster who was too awestruck to speak for herself. "Naomi, put your tongue back in your mouth before I step on it." Kat threatened. Johnny stifled a laugh, only letting a chortle get by. Kat flashed him a glare but it softened at his laugh. _Dammit, why is he so cute?! _she mentally cursed herself for letting her mind wander. "C'mon, Naomi. It's time to go home. We have class tomorrow." Kat said blandly, grabbing her roommate by the arm and practically dragging her away.

"See you around, **_Katnip." _**he put emphasis on the nickname he had chosen for her, chuckling as she visibly tensed as she stalked away, Naomi in tow. She flashed him the middle claw and kept going on her way. "Oh, please do." he joked just loud enough for Kat to hear, and she thought her face would burn off under her fur. Naomi was practically squealing the whole walk home.

"He actually talked to you?! What did he say?!" the purple monster asked frantically, prying for details.

"He was trying to use his 'charm' on me, that's all. He's just one of those guys who thinks his looks will get him anything." Kat huffed, glaring straight ahead. Naomi's jaw practically hit the floor again, not believing that her friend hat shot down the hottest guy on campus.

"You're kidding! You shot him down, just like that?!" Naomi practically shouted. Kat had to cover her mouth to keep unwanted attention away. "Why?! He's gorgeous!" she squealed, prying Kat's claw away from her mouth.

"So? The personality has to match for me." Kat stated blandly, still not looking anywhere but ahead of her.

_Johnny's POV_

_Wow...I want that._ Johnny thought to himself as he watched the first girl ever to shoot him down walk away, giving her elevator eyes as he did so. She was to his shoulder or maybe a little shorter, with a nice build. Cat-like, delicate, and an hour glass figure. Oh, yes. He had to have it. And he would get it because he's Johnny Worthington. And he always got what he wanted... right?

"Hombre!" a Spanish voice snapped Johnny out of his little fantasy. "What are you so focused on over here, eh?" the bug-like monster asked him. Johnny nodded his head in the direction that his new objective was stalking off in. "Ei, mami...OW!" that earned him a sharp elbow from Johnny, who glared at his friend.

"Watch it, Javier. She's a feisty one. She'll castrate you if she hears stuff like that." Johnny joked, earning a chuckle from his friend. "Besides, I saw her first." he finished in a more serious tone. It sounded almost possessive.

"Easy, bro. She's all yours. I prefer them sweet and innocent." Javier raised a pair of his hands up in defense. Johnny smirked and looked back at where Kat had stalked off. He couldn't see her anymore.

"Mark my words, Javier. That one shall be mine by the end of the year." Johnny said to his friend with determination in his voice.

"Good look, amigo. You're going to need it." Javier jested back, earning a playful shove from his frat brother.


	4. First Day of Class

Note: Thanks for all the views! My chapter updates may be delayed because of school but they should never be more than a week apart. Enjoy! Also, reviews are welcome!

**Chapter 4**

**First Day of Classes**

"Wake up, sleepy head!" a peppy voice burst into Kat's ear, waking her with a start. Kat's eyes cracked open to reveal a purple face with three eyes and bright red lipstick that was mere inches from her own, causing a small squeak of surprise to escape. Kat let out a frustrated sigh.

"Naomi, what did we say about scaring me like this?" Kat asked, sleep still in her voice.

"Sorry! Just didn't want you to be late for your first day of classes! That's all." Naomi beamed. Then Kat noticed that Naomi was holding something. A tray with two pancakes and a glass of milk. "Eat up! You'll need energy for your first class." Naomi stated, placing the tray on the bedside table. Kat didn't know what to say. No one has ever done that for her before, except for her mother.

"You made this for me?" Kat asked, raising a brow and pointing to herself. Naomi gave a nod, smiling as wide as she could. "Thank you. I don't know what to say." Kat said, staring at the tray in disbelief.

"No thanks necessary. Now eat up! You need to head out in about 20 minutes, don't you?" Naomi urged, pushing the tray in Kat's lap. Kat checked her clock. 8:00?! Her first class was AP Scaring (AP = Advanced Placement). Kat nearly swallowed the pancakes whole and drank her glass of milk as quickly as possible, made her way to the bathroom, brushed her fur down, and threw her fin-like hair in its usual pony-tail style.

"Thanks, Naomi!" Kat added as she opened the door to leave. Naomi urged her out the door and waved her off as she ran down the hall. Kat hurried out of the dorms and onto the quad. _Ok, AP Scaring. That's in the School of Scaring._ she thought to herself, jogging along the sidewalk, turning towards the appropriate building. She must not have been paying attention, because as soon as she rounded the corner of the building, she collided with something. She hit the ground with a thud, dropping her text book and notebook. "Yep, that hurt." she groaned to herself, rubbing the back of her head.

"Whoops. In a hurry, are we?" a voice jested, accompanied by a purple-grey had offering to help her up. _Uh oh. _she thought. She knew who that voice belonged to. It had the same charm and confidence as last night. "You just going lay there or are you going to take my hand?" it chuckled. Kat glared up into two purple eyes, taking the hand without breaking the cold stare. "Looks like someone overslept." another chuckle escaped the monster.

"Yeah, well. Thanks, Worthington." Kat grumbled, leaning down to get her books. Johnny stopped her and got them himself, getting an eye roll from Kat. "Thank you, kind sir." Kat said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Johnny smirked at this. He loved the attitude. It was something new that inspired him to keep trying to win her over.

"You're quite welcome, m'lady." he replied, a small bow followed. Kat sighed and walked past him, making her way up the steps to the scaring school. "You're in this class?" Johnny asked, jogging to catch up with her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Kat stated proudly, smirking while looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You're in luck. So am I." Johnny shot back his own smirk, causing Kat's grin to instantly disappear. "How'd a freshman manage to get into this class?" he asked, curiosity and admiration in his voice.

"Good grades and lots of recommendation letters and scholarships." Kat answered bluntly, not looking over at him. The pair continued to walk up the steps and made their way into the building. When they got inside, Kat decided to sit towards the middle, giving her a full view of the room. She saw a group of monsters sitting with red and gold-yellow jackets sitting towards the back of the section of seating she chose. She hoped that Johnny would join them, but nope. He picked the seat right next to hers. Brilliant. Fantastic. She rolled her eyes and looked over at him, glaring. "Aren't you going to sit with your frat?" she asked, agitation in her voice.

"Nah, I think I like the view from here." he replied, smirking and looking her up and down as he did so. Kat huffed and glared straight ahead, not wanting to look him in the eyes. He gave a small chuckle and set his text book and notes on his desk. He turned around to look at his frat brothers, giving Javier a thumbs up. Javier mouthed something along the lines of "you're going to die". Johnny smiled and shook his head, turning back around. The rest of the class, Kat tried ignoring the monster next to her. But he was making it nearly impossible. He would pass the occasional note or when she answered a question correctly, he would silently congratulate her or whisper how "smart she was for a freshman", which just annoyed her. After class, he held the door for her, forcing a "thank you" out of her. "So, Katnip, what's on your agenda for lunch?" he asked, some confidence behind the question. Kat thought for a moment. She really hadn't had plans.

"Nothing special." she answered curtly, earning a mischievous grin from the large horned monster. _Oh, no._

"Well, you could join me and a friend of mine. We're heading over to The Growl for lunch." he offered smoothly. Come to think of it, Kat was hungry. And it wasn't a date because his friend would be there. _Oh, why not? What've I got to lose? _she thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Fine." she mumbled almost inaudibly. But Johnny must've heard it, because a smirk made its way onto his face. "But this is NOT a date. Got it?" she added threateningly. He gave a small nod.

"Sure thing, Kit Kat." he said, smirking down at her, giving a wink. She narrowed her eyes and showed her fangs.

"NOT a date." she reminded him, poking him in the chest for emphasis. She stalked off to go sit on a bench and read a little further in her text book, wanting to flush him out of her mind. Then a shadow blocked her light. "Worthington, you have 3 seconds to get out of my light before I punch you in the gut." she growled, not looking from her book.

"Ok, ok. So hostile." he put his hands up in surrender, sitting down next to her and looking over her shoulder. "You know, if you want to study I could help you make some flash cards. They really helped me my first year." he offered. For once it wasn't smug or proud. It was...friendly? Kat stopped reading and raised a brow at him, looking him over. No smirk, no proud gleam in his eye. Her tense hostility seemed to let off slightly.

"We'll see." she said bluntly, returning to her book. That was when the smirk appeared on his face, when she wasn't paying attention. Or so he thought. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Worthington." she added, not looking away from her book. He blinked a couple times, staring blankly at her in disbelief. Had she really caught that?

"Well, I'll see you around 1:00. Remember, it's at The Growl." he reminded as he got up and started to walk away.

"1:00." se confirmed glancing up at him to make sure he was leaving. _Oh, man. What have I agreed to? _she cursed herself, letting out a growl of frustration. _You're slipping, Kat. Snap out of it._ she warned herself. She closed her book and decided to just take a walk the rest of the morning. She didn't have any more classes until later that afternoon. _This is going to be the longest first day ever._


	5. Not a Date Lunch Date

Note: Thanks for the views and reviews! Keep letting me know how I'm doing! It helps a lot!

**Chapter 5**

**"Not a Date" Lunch Date**

"He asked you to lunch?!" a high pitched shriek pierced Kat's eardrums. "Did you say yes?" Naomi asked frantically, eager for details.

"Yes. But it's NOT a date." Kat growled. "And he's bringing a friend, so I'm bringing you." she added nonchalantly, looking her claws over with a smirk. When she glanced up at Naomi, she couldn't stifle a laugh. Naomi's eyes were wide and her jaw was wide open. "You ok. Naomi?" she asked.

"You're inviting me to lunch with Johnny and his friend?!" Naomi beamed, a delighted gleam in her eyes. Kat nodded slowly, making sure Naomi picked up on what was going on. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, hugging Kat tightly.

"Naomi...can't...breathe..." Kat wheezed out, her lungs being crushed in her friend's death grip.

"Sorry!" Naomi giggled, releasing Kat so she could take in a breath of air. "What time? Where?"

"The Growl. 1:00." Kat answered, still catching her breath. Naomi nodded and took Kat's arm. "Where are we going?" Kat asked, being practically dragged by the purple monster.

"The Growl, silly! Where do you think?" Naomi giggled, not looking anywhere but ahead. Kat looked at the big clock tower. 12:25 already?! How was that possible? "If we walk, we'll be hungry by the time we get there." Naomi added.

"Right. Well if you don't mind, I'd like my arm back." Kat smiled, pulling her arm free so she could walk at her own pace. Naomi didn't object and slowed up slightly to keep pace with her friend. The pair walked and chatted, mostly Naomi rambling about going to lunch with two ROR guys. Kat just shrugged and gave and occasional eye roll. Before they knew it, they were standing at the doorway of The Growl. Kat sighed and stepped inside. Looking around, it was a nice little eatery. Until her eyes met a familiar figure. _Great. Here we go._ Kat growled slightly to herself.

"Kat! Over here!" Johnny waved the two over. Kat stalked over with Naomi practically skipping beside her. Johnny nodded to Naomi briefly before looking at Kat intently, waiting for her to make eye contact. She did, but her eyes had a little hostility in them. "Hello, Kat." he greeted with his usual smirk.

"Worthington." Kat returned coldly. Naomi elbowed her beneath the table, getting a grunt out of Kat.

"Kat! Play nice." Naomi scolded, making Kat huff and cross her arms. Naomi still held a firm glare at her, forcing her to speak.

"Hello, Jonny." Kat grumbled, looking at Naomi while putting emphasis at the end of her greeting.

"That's better!" Naomi giggled, looking back at Johnny and giving a smile. "Sorry about that. She's in denial." Naomi added, smirking at Kat out of the corner of her eyes. Kat got a surprised look on her face, shortly replaced by a scowl at Naomi.

"I am not." she growled, elbowing the purple monster next to her. Naomi just giggled and Johnny gave Kat a smirk with a raised brow. "Don't you say a word, Worthington. I'll pull your tongue out through those teeth." Kat threatened, showing her fangs slightly. Johnny just chuckled and looked over at the doors to the building. He then waved someone over.

"Javier! Over here, bud!" Johnny called, pulling out the chair next to him.

"Gracias, amigo. Ah, you must be miss Katniss." Javier said, holding out a clawed hand. Kat gave a half-smile and took it, shaking it lightly. "And who is this?" he asked offering Naomi his hand.

"N-Naomi. Naomi Jackson." she stuttered, almost feinting when she shook his hand. Kat thought Naomi was going to die when Javier brought Naomi's hand up for a kiss.

"Pleasure to meet you, bonita." Javier said, giving a small smirk. Naomi just nodded slowly, fanning herself with her other hand. Kat smirked at the sight. _And she thinks I'm infatuated with Worthington..._ Kat chuckled at the thought, earning a questioning look from Johnny. Kat just waved it off with a "oh nothing" and looked over her menu. The lunch went rather well. Better than Kat had hoped. The group talked and shared a few laughs and enjoyed a rather delicious meal. Kat even opened up a little more to Johnny and Javier, showing her kinder side. It was nice when Johnny wasn't being a "charm you out of your wits" jerk. He actually showed some of his true colors as well, which was a nice change. He actually was pretty funny, as much as Kat hated to admit it. The boys picked up the tab, which was nice. When the group finished eating, they all stood outside for a few minutes, exchanging a few words.

"Thank you for lunch, boys." Naomi said brightly, giving a warm smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Kat said with a small smile. Johnny gave a grin and nodded, Javier doing the same.

"No trouble at all, ladies." Johnny said, putting his hands up as if to say "no need for thanks". Then he got an idea. "Actually, Javier and I were just heading to the library to study with our friend, Chip. You're welcome to tag along if you want. I figured Kat would want to study her AP Scaring." he said with a smile, looking to Kat specifically for an answer. Naomi explained that she had a class soon and had to get going, but Kat was free for a while yet. Thinking for a moment, she gave an answer.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to get some studying in I suppose. You mentioned flash cards before..." Kat said, looking to Johnny. He gave a nod and motioned for her to join him and Javier.

"Yep. I sure did. I'll help you make some when we get there." he answered, catching onto the implication. She gave a small nod of thanks and joined the pair, walking in between them and talking with them on their way to the library. _Careful Kat. Don't get in too deep here. He's a jerk, remember? _Kat reminded herself, fighting inwardly. But was he really a jerk? Or was he using it to mask something?


	6. Study Buddies

Note: Thanks for the views, favorites, and follows! Love you guys! I'm trying to give Johnny a "my father didn't raise a loser" kind of personality. He acts nice to Kat sometimes because he's found out that's what she likes to see, but in reality he's only doing it to get her to pay attention to him. I'll open him up more later into the story.

**Chapter 6**

**Study Buddies**

"And so, if you wish to say 'Hello, how are you', you would say 'Hola. Como estas?" Javier finished explaining, stopping at the doors to the massive library.

"Huh, interesting. I'll try to remember that." Kat smiled as she pondered. She loved foreign languages. They sounded so...different to her. Spanish was one of the ones that intrigued her the most. The group had arrived at the library with after about 10 minutes of walking. Johnny opened the door for the two monsters accompanying him (mostly for Kat). He got a thanks from Javier and a "thank you" nod from Kat. When the group got inside, Johnny had to stop Kat from carelessly walking across the open floor. "What?" she asked, immediately getting a furry purple-grey hand across her mouth. She resisted at first, but stopped when she looked up and saw worried amethyst eyes.

"Don't make any noise! Some of the floorboards creek and don't raise your voice above a whisper." Johnny warned silently, his own voice in a hushed whisper. Kat nodded, Johnny's hand still over her mouth. She pulled his hand away and glared at him.

"Well, next time tell me before we get inside!" she whispered with annoyance. The trio then made their way into the library, going up a flight of stairs and back to a table in the middle of an intersection of four book shelves. Javier disappeared into the book shelves to retrieve a couple scaring books, leaving Johnny and Kat at the table. "I suppose I should get a couple books too." she said quietly, looking around at the many shelves. To be honest, she had no idea where to start. There were just so many books.

"Want some help?" Johnny offered with a smirk, knowing she would get lost. He'd been in this library many times, and he knows pretty much where every kind of book can be found in the many shelves.

"No, I'll be fine." Kat replied curtly, starting to wander off. Johnny just blinked twice, shaking it off.

"Suit yourself." he retorted, a small smirk returning as he started off in a different direction. Kat waited for him to round the corner of a shelf before following him, trying her best to not get caught. But when she rounded the same corner, she was met with a large, firm chest that wore a red sweater. "I thought you'd be fine without me, Katnip." Johnny chuckled. Kat growled and rubbed her butt, which she had fallen on upon colliding with him.

"Yeah, well. Just show me where my books are, Worthington." Kat grumbled, taking his hand and dusting herself off. He gave a knowing smirk and gestured with his arm in the direction of the scaring books, being sure to follow behind her as she walked past. This gave him a chance to look her over, admiring the blue and green spines running down her spine. His eyes followed them down her back, then to the base of her tail, where his eyes lingered for a few moments. Kat could feel she was being watched, turning her head slightly to see if someone was watching her. "Can I help you, Worthington?" she asked, raising a brow at him and placing a hand on her hip. Johnny got an embarrassed look on his face, which was quickly replaced by a mischievous grin.

"Actually, there's a book there on the bottom shelf right in front of you. It's brown with golden lettering. Could you grab it?" he asked moving to stand behind her and pointing over her shoulder so she could see. She looked at him with a raised brow, and bent over to look for the book in question. Johnny watched, fixated on a certain asset of hers. He smirked to himself, crossing one arm over his chest and resting his other elbow in the hand of the crossed arm so he could rest his chin in the propped-up hand. "Try a little more to the right." he mused, watching as she adjusted as he instructed her to do. "Yeah, right there..." he said, biting his lower lip slightly. He was quickly snapped out of his not-so-clean thoughts when she turned her head to look at him.

"I'm not seeing it, Worthington." Kat said, not amused. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, trying to focus.

"Huh... Must be checked out already. Oh, well." he shrugged, hoping she wouldn't look at him for too long. She rolled her eyes and stood up straight.

"Well, let's look for my books now, shall we?" she asked, raising a brow and narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, of course." Johnny said, clearing his throat and tugging his collar on his shirt. "Is it hot in here to you?" he asked, chuckling nervously. Kat shook her head, looking at him weird. "Huh... Must be me." he jested, earning a fake laugh and an eye roll from Kat. He then proceeded to follow her down the aisle or books, trying (and failing) to keep his eyes up. What? He's a college frat guy, he can't help wanting a nice view every now and then. He must not have been paying attention to her at one point, because he failed to realize that she had stopped to pick up a book...on a lower shelf. He bumped into her, nudging her forward slightly. She whipped her head around to look at him in surprise. "Whoop! Sorry!" he quickly apologized, getting a "no you're not" glare from her. He waited until she looked away to swallow hard. It took all of his will power to fight the sudden warmness in his abdomen. _No! Bad Johnny! Not in the library. _he scolded himself inwardly, brushing the feeling aside and clearing his throat once more. "So, did you find any books yet?" he tried to change the subject, for the benefit of them both.

"Yeah, I think so. 'A History on the Tactics of Scaring'. Is this a good one?" she asked, looking the book over thoroughly.

"Yes. In fact, that book helped me a lot my freshman year. I would definitely recommend it." he answered, putting his hands on his hips. Kat nodded and held onto the book, returning to her search. "Also," Johnny added, picking a red book with gold trimming off of the shelf, "I'd recommend this bad boy. My dad donated it to MU's library from his personal collection. It's fantastic." he finished, offering her the book. She took the book and looked it over. The cover read "Types of Scares and the Phobias of Children".

"Alright. Thanks." Kat said, nodding to him. "Now, about those flash cards..." Kat trailed off, indirectly asking for study help.

"Ah, yes. Let's go sit down first. Javier is probably waiting for us." Johnny replied, looking up at the towering shelves filled with books.

"After you." Kat gestured with her free hand, motioning for him to lead. He nodded, inwardly disappointed that he wouldn't have the luxury of following her back to the seating area. The rest of the library visit went rather well. Johnny helped Kat make her note cards and Javier poked fun at the pair, earning a few glares from Kat and a few high-fives and fist-bumps from Johnny. When the trio had finished taking notes, they walked out of the library after Kat had checked out her books. "Well, boys, thank you for the help." Kat said when the three had walked through the doors of the deathly-silent building.

"Any time, chica." Javier replied, putting one pair of hands on his hip area. Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Well, I should probably head to my next class. See you around I guess." Kat said awkwardly, waving to the two as she started to make her way down the steps and along the sidewalk. Johnny found himself staring again, only to receive an elbow from Javier.

"It's not polite to stare, amigo." Javier joked, raising a brow and smirking at his friend.

"What? She has a nice...figure." Johnny stated, trying to defend himself. Javier just rolled his four eyes.

"Amigo, you need some action." Javier jested, earning a shove from the horned monster. _All in good time. Be patient, Johnny boy. _Johnny thought to himself, letting out a sigh. _And keep those hormones in check._


	7. Tension

Note: Thanks so much for all the views and reviews! Keep them coming! Love you guys!

**Chapter 7**

**Tension**

Kat sat in a dim room, listening to Professor Knight give another one of his AP Scaring lectures that she loved so much. She has always been an auditory learner, she learns more quickly by hearing things explained rather than reading it by herself in a book. The only thing she didn't like was the fact that Johnny sat right next to her...every day. The library visit that she accompanied Javier and him on a couple days ago must've given him a spark of hope. Forget a spark, it was more of a full-on furnace now. He just didn't seem to let up.

"Psst. Hey, Kat." she heard a whisper from her right.

"Hm?" she hummed in response, her eyes not leaving her notes that she was taking. Her attention was broken when a note was slipped on top of her notebook, earning a few surprised blinks from her. It read "Visit the ROR house tonight?". She thought for a moment, shooting a brief glare to her right at the author of the note. She wrote under the question, her response said "We'll see". She could practically feel the pride radiating off of the monster next to her, earning an eye-roll and a huff as she returned to her busy note taking. After the bell for dismissal rang, Kat collected her things and started to make her way to the door, when she heard a voice directly behind her.

"So, you in, Katnip?" Johnny asked, smirking all the while. Kat just stared up at him, raising a brow.

"Why did you invite me in the first place? What exactly are you planning for us to do, should I miraculously say 'yes'?" she said in a rather disinterested tone.

"I thought maybe we could study. Quiz each other on what we've learned. Quizzes from friends helped me a lot my first year. It's probably partially because of Javier that my grades were and are so amazing." he answered, a bit of pride and cockiness in his tone, causing Kat to roll her eyes. She let out a grumble of annoyance. Yes, the studying would help, but she'd be doing it with Worthington...at his house. She thought for a moment, biting her lower lip and furrowing her brow. She went against her better judgment.

"The studying definitely isn't hurting. Urgh, fine. But no funny business, Worthington. I'll be bringing Naomi with me." Kat grumbled, huffing as she finished the last statement.

"Great. You remember where ROR's house is, right? At the end of Frat Row. You can't miss it." Johnny said, more pride in his voice than before. Kat just nodded and waved him off before exiting through the large double-doors that led outside the Scaring School. She immediately went to find Naomi. No doubt she would be overjoyed to hear that she was being invited to visit the RORs. But to Kat's dismay, Naomi already had plans with Javier. _Great. Just me and the over-confident frat guy who thinks he rules the school._ Kat growled to herself, regretting her decision to agree to go in the first place. But, she wasn't the time to stand anyone up, not even Worthington. So, when the hour of 6:00 came around, Kat started to make her way down Frat Row, admiring the houses as she went. As beautiful as they all were, she had to admit that ROR's was the most elegant and beautiful. _Not bad..._ she thought to herself, admiring the architecture. She made her way up the steps and under the arch that let to the grand front doors. She gave the knockers a swing and knocked on the giant doors, waiting for an answer. It wasn't long before the doors opened, revealing Johnny standing there with his usual grin and gleam in his eye. "Well, well. Look what the Kat dragged in." he attempted a play on words with her name, only getting a bored stare from her.

"Hilarious. Come up with that yourself?" Kat asked, rolling her eyes at the bad joke. Johnny just chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright, sour puss. Come on in." he invited her inside. Kat thought the outside was pretty, but only one word described the inside. Grand. It was beautiful. Marble and mahogany complimented the house perfectly, and the red carpets and furniture made it even more royal-looking. Kat couldn't help but look around for a moment. Johnny noticed and gave a proud grin. "You like it, huh?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Kat just nodded, still looking around. "Well, you just came here to study, right? So let's get to it." Johnny added, smirking and looking at her out of the corner of his eye as he turned to lead her to the kitchen. Kat simply followed, looking around as they made their way through the living area to the kitchen. Once the pair had reached their destination, Johnny offered her a seat and a snack while they studied. He said something about how a snack could keep you focused more and it helped him remember things he studied when it came time for a test or quiz. He got come grapes and put them in a bowl after washing them. "You like grapes, Kit Kat?" he asked over his shoulder.

"It's Kat." she growled, still not liking the nicknames he gave her. "And yes, I do." she finished, answering his question." He set the bowl between them and took her text book. "Hey!" she protested, reaching to grab it back.

"Ah, ah, ah! Pop quiz, Katnip!." he jested, laughing at the pouty face she made after she accepted that she wasn't getting it back. She crossed her arms and glared at him, waiting for her question. "Ok, let's see here." he trailed off, skimming through her book. "What's the first thing you do when you enter a child's room?"

"Really, Worthington? That's Scaring 101 stuff." she griped, huffing and eating a grape. He just looked at her with a raised brow, waiting for his answer. With an exaggerated sigh, she answered. "Make sure the door closes behind you."

"Good job Katnip. Don't get too relaxed. That was a warm up." he smirked, returning to skimming the book.

"If that was the warm up, then the actual quizzing should be a cake-walk." Kat smirked, a hint of cockiness showing. Johnny looked up at her and grinned.

"Alright, Miss Smarty Pants. How many copies of your paperwork should your assistant copy?" Johnny returned, looking at her with a prideful smirk. Kat's proud look was replaced by a surprised expression. _Crap._ she thought to herself, biting her lower lip. _Quintuplicate, maybe? _she thought to herself.

"Quintuplicate?" she asked, looking like she wasn't sure.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Johnny looked at her, raising a brow. This made her think again. _Maybe it was more? No, I'm sticking with my gut. _she fought with herself inwardly.

"Telling you. Quintuplicate." she repeated her answer, more confident than before.

"Wrong." Johnny stated simply, a smirk replacing his questioning look. "Your assistant should have six copies, not five." he corrected her. Kat inwardly slapped herself.

"Dammit. Hey, I was close!" she tried to defend herself, crossing her arms and glaring off to the side.

"Close doesn't get you anywhere, Katnip. You only get credit for being right." Johnny reminded her, getting another huff and a glare from her. "Thought you said it would be a cake-walk?" he smirked, pointing out the error of her assumption. "A Worthington pop quiz is never a cake-walk, Kit Kat. Remember that." he chuckled, returning his gaze to the test book. The studying continued for about an hour, Kat answering about three quarters of the questions correctly. "You passed, but you could do much better." Johnny commented, closing the book and pushing it across the table to her. She nodded, eyes not leaving the book.

"Yeah, well. I guess I should be-" Kat got cut off by a loud thunder crash, followed by the lights flickering. "You've got to be kidding me." she grumbled, looking out one of the kitchen windows. It was raining. Hard.

"Yikes. Looks like your stuck here until this storm blows over." Johnny said, standing behind her and looking out the window. _Great. This is just what I needed... _Kat thought to herself, a growl slipping from her throat. "Hey, take it easy Katnip. Why are you always so tense?" Johnny said smoothly, making his way over to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked, raising a brow and putting a hand on her hip.

"I have just the think to ease your nerves." Johnny said, pulling a dark bottle out of the fridge.

"Wine? Where did you even-" Kat began to ask, but got a finger to her mouth, earning a glare from her.

"This was a gift from Javier's parents." Johnny answered, removing the cork. "Be a doll and get two glasses from that cabinet over there." he pointed across the kitchen to one of the cabinets that was next to the fridge. Why did they have to be in one of the higher-up cabinets? _Curse you, anatomy! _Kat thought to herself, reaching up to the handle of the cabinet. That was the easy part. Now she had to get two glasses...off the second-to-top shelf. _Oh, of course. _she growled with agitation, looking for a stepping stool or something. She pulled a stool from the counter and climbed up, reaching for two glasses. She grabbed them, but the storm had picked that moment to let out an earth-shattering thunder crash, scaring her out of her wits.

"Eek!" she squeaked, falling off of the stool. She managed to protect one of the glasses, but the other had shattered, cutting her clawed-hand. "Ouch! Dammit! Ugh, Son of a-"

"Ooh. Ouch." Johnny had covered his eyes when she fell, only peeking through once the clattering had stopped. "Katnip? You ok?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Peachy." was the curt response he got, sarcasm dripping from both syllables of the word. She looked at her hand, still lying on her back. "Great. Wonderful." she griped, hissing in pain as she tried to move one of her claws.

"Here, get up. Come over here in the light where I can see it." Johnny helped her up, leading her over to the table where he had placed the wine bottle. "Yikes. You've still got some glass in there." he observed, looking the palm of her hand over. "Don't move. I'll be right back." he stated simply, heading out of the kitchen. Kat took a moment to look at the glass still in her hand. It looked nasty, but it wouldn't kill her. Her eyes moved from the shard of glass still in her hand to the glass that had survived the fall. She forgot she was still holding it. She sat it on the table next to the bottle, and then rested her forehead between her thumb and index claws, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Ok." she was shaken out of her thoughts by the return of Johnny's voice. "Let's get that sucker out of your hand." he finished, sitting next to her with tweezers and a bottle of peroxide. Kat winced at the sight of the dreaded brown bottle of death-liquid. That's what it should be called, it stings so bad. _This is going to suck._


	8. More than a Feeling

Note: Hey! Just a heads up, this chapter may have some blood and pain. And some innuendos as well so...Yeah. Anyways, enjoy! :3

**Chapter 8**

**More than a Feeling**

"Ok. Hold still."

"Ouch! Dammit, Worthington! Be careful!"

"It would be easier if you held still! Here, move this way a little bit."

"Ouch! God!"

"Almost done. Turn your hand. Help me out a little here."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, right there. Ok, I'm going to pull it out now. I'm warning you now, it's going to hurt for a few minutes."

"Just get it over with already, Worthingt-ON!" she hadn't even finished her sentence before pain ripped through her. "OUGH! Uuuurgh!" she clenched her other hand and hit the table, groaning in pain as she put her head down on her arm. The stinging liquid immediately followed. "OH, MOTHER OF-" she was cut off with a hand two her mouth, muffling the profanities that followed. She just swore into his hand, knowing it would be muffled.

"Tsk, tsk. Such dirty language. Are you always this loud, Katnip?" he asked jokingly, earing a cold glare. He finally removed his hand when she had nodded, saying she was done. She took a deep breath and looked over to where the bloody shard of glass rested, inwardly cursing it some more. She then looked at her hand, checking to see if the peroxide had foamed. It hadn't, which means it wasn't infected, so that was good. But it stung like a hundred angry hornets had gotten trapped in her hand. After a moment, a glass containing a deep-red liquid was pushed over to her. "It'll numb the pain a little." Johnny offered. She took a drink of the sweet strawberry liquor, and nudged it back towards him. "The effects aren't immediate of course. Unless you have a lot of it at once." he added, looking at the glass that was not about three-fourths full.

"Ugh..." was the only response he got from her.

"Here, let me wrap it. It'll keep infection out." he offered. It took some coaxing, but she eventually held out her injured hand, which was still bleeding a bit. "There's a good girl. See? All better."

"I'm not five years old, Worthington. The baby talk isn't necessary." she grumbled, drawing her hand back towards her. She took another drink of the sweet wine and licked her lips. "I have to say, though, the wine is pretty good." she added taking the bottle and reading over the details of its contents.

"Right? It's imported, I think." Johnny agreed, taking a small sip from the glass and putting it back in front of her. "Hey, while you're waiting for this storm to roll out, wanna play a game?" he offered, getting a quizzical look from the female monster.

"Like what?" she asked, sounding bored.

"Well, there's Never Have I Ever." Johnny offered, a hopeful glint in his eyes. Kat thought for a moment. She had played this years ago with her friends in high-school, and from what she remembered, she enjoyed it.

"Alright, you're on. But I'll have to use one hand, obviously." she answered, nodding to her injured hand as she finished her statement.

"It's fine. Just reset your fingers when you run out on the same hand." he replied, holding up both of his furry purple-grey hands. "Ladies first."

"Never have I ever...slept with more than one person in one night." Kat finished, looking at him expectantly. No fingers went down. "Liar."

"Am not! I'm good, but I'm not _**that**_ good, Kit Kat." he snickered, earning an eye-roll from her. "Ok. Never have I ever walked in on my parents." Johnny finished, looking at her with a raised brow. She bit her lip and slowly lowered a finger. "What?! No!" Johnny was surprised. "Really?! Dude, I'm so sorry." he laughed a little, looking at her with a hint of sympathy in his eyes.

"Yeah...Moving on. Never have I ever overheard my parents." Kat said, looking at him with a "come on" expression. He nodded and his finger went down.

"Yep. I have and it was super awkward. I couldn't look at them at breakfast the next morning." Johnny said, chuckling as he did so. Kat suppressed a laugh.

"Yikes." was her only response. "Your turn."

"Never have I ever gotten caught by my parents while sneaking out." he said, looking at her with expectancy. Nothing. "You're lying right now." he said, not believing her.

"Nope. I never had any reason to sneak out. Ok, never have I ever gotten caught by my parents while having some 'alone time'." she finished. She swore he was blushing under his purple-grey fur. He slowly lowed a finger, looking at her with an embarrassed grin. "No... What happened?!" she had to smile now. His face was too priceless. He nervously cleared his throat.

"Well...Let's just say I'm not the stealthiest monster and leave it at that, ok?" he chuckled nervously, hoping that would satisfy her question. Nope.

"Making too much noise, were we?" she asked, smirking at the expression she got. His face was a whole shade darker with a tint of pink to it. She couldn't suppress the laughter any more. She laughed for a moment and wiped a tear from her eye. "Tsk, tsk. Bad Worthington." she teased, earning another embarrassed throat-clearing from him.

"I don't want to play this anymore." he pouted, tugging the collar of his shirt. Was it getting hotter in here?

"Too bad. This was your idea. Your turn, loud mouth." she teased him further, giggling at the glare she got from him.

"Never have I ever taken a morning after pill." he smirked, but her finger didn't go down.

"Nice try, Worthington. But I don't sleep around. I'm holding on to my v-card for a little bit longer." she stated, proud of her good behavior. "And I wouldn't take one anyways. I don't do stuff like that." she finished, more serious about the last part. He nodded in agreement. The two continued to play for a while, both getting equally embarrassed by the other. They had finished when Kat won by one finger, getting a disappointed look from Johnny.

"Well that backfired a little bit." he said, clearing his throat and avoiding eye contact. Kat just nodded and looked at her hand. The swelling had gone down and it wasn't as sore as it was before. "Hm. Well, how about a trust-building game?" he offered, breaking the awkward silence.

"If that wasn't semi-trust building, what is?" Kat asked, raising a brow at him. He chuckled and thought for a moment.

"Maybe you're right. I think that's enough games for the evening. How's your hand?" he asked, concern showing in his voice. She held it out to him for him to look over. "Swelling is down, so that's a good sign, right?" he said, looking her in the eyes. That eye contact hit Kat like a truck. He actually...cared? Maybe he wasn't just trying to get her in bed all the time. _I mean, that's not all that's on his mind, right? He seems to actually...care. _she questioned her own feelings at that moment. As much as she hated to admit it, he wasn't bad looking. And those eyes... "Kat? Hello? Earth to Katnip." he got her attention, interrupting her internal conflict.

"Huh? Yeah, my hand is fine." she finally answered, looking away. "Thanks, by the way. For this." she motioned to her wrapped hand, looking back at him.

"Any time." he said simply, a warm grin on his face and his eyes soft and gentle. "Hey, it doesn't look like this storm is just going to 'blow over'. You wanna crash here? There's a spare room upstairs and down the hall." he offered, moving to look out the window. Kat thought for a moment. She definitely didn't want to get soaked and cold. And it was a separate bedroom at the other end of the hall, by the sounds of his description.

"Fine. Suppose it's better than getting drenched and catching a cold." she sighed, moving the wrist of the injured hand a bit, loosening the tightness in the muscle. As he showed her to the room, she was fighting and internal battle. Was she starting to...open up to him? _Oh, Kat. What are you doing? Get your feelings under control._ she warned herself, nodding to Johnny as he said his "good night" to her.


	9. Alcoholic Honesty

Note: Special thanks to TheBedlam27 for the awesome reviews! Thanks to everyone else for all the views and favorites and follows! Love you guys! Stay awesome! ;3

**Chapter 9**

**Alcoholic Honesty**

Thunder boomed outside. It sounded like a war zone. Kat squeaked and shot straight up in the silky bed she was in. She looked around, analyzing where she was. She was in the ROR house in a guest room. Now she remembers: it's storming outside...still. She let out a grumble and flopped on her back again, staring at the ceiling. _Yeah, there's no way I'm going back to sleep now. _she thought to herself. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 3:00 a.m. _Are you kidding me? _she thought with a growl. She sat back up on the edge of her bed, letting her feet touch the floor, and rested her head in her hands, supporting her elbows with her knees. _I wonder if Johnny left the wine out..._ she trailed off in thought. Without hesitating, she stood up and gingerly made her way to the bedroom door, turning the knob and opening the door slowly, as not to make any noise. She peeked out into the dark hallway. No one. She then opened the door just wide enough for her to squeeze through, and slipped out into the dark hallway. Luckily, her eyes allowed her to see better in the dark than the average monster. She chose her steps carefully and slowly crept down the dark corridor. Lightning flashed out the window behind her, causing her to whirl around and stare wide-eyed in that direction, slowly walking backwards toward the stairs. She crept like this for about 10 seconds before something else spooked her.

"Kat? What are you doing up?"

"Eep!" she immediately covered her mouth, trying to keep quiet. The lights flicked on, revealing Johnny standing in the hallway. He wasn't wearing his signature sweater and collared polo. He was wearing a red robe with the monogrammed letters "JW" on the left chest area.

"Is your hand hurting you? Do you need more peroxide?" he whispered as he walked over to her, looking her over. Her black fur stood on end and was messy, along with her usually-neat chocolate-brown ponytail, which was messy from the silk bed she was on, the colored strands almost hiding her eye on one side. At this, he had to smile.

"No, it's fine. What's with the stupid grin?" she asked grumpily, brushing one side of her bangs away from her eye. Johnny had to stifle a laugh.

"You're adorable when you just wake up." he chuckled, keeping his voice low.

"I'm _**not**_adorable." she stated, poking him in the chest with considerable force. He rolled his eyes and kept the grin, returning his gaze to meet her glare. "I was actually just going down for a drink. Is that wine still out?" she asked, fidgeting with her hands and looking down the stairs at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Actually, I was going to do the same thing. Can't sleep either." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Come on. I'll pour you a glass." The pair made their way quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the bottle of strawberry wine still sat on the table. "I'll get the glasses this time." Johnny half-joked, getting a small smile from Kat.

"That's probably a good idea, Goliath." she joked, making fun of his superior height that could've avoided her hand getting injured in the first place.

"Hehe. Yeah. Sorry about all that." he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. He pulled her a chair and made sure she was seated before making his way over to the cabinet with glasses in it, taking two out and setting them on the table. He poured about one fourth of a full glass into her cup before she spoke up.

"I'll tell you when to stop." she said grimly, resting her head in her uninjured hand and glaring at him from beneath her messy bangs. He nodded and poured more until she stopped him at three fourths of a glass. He poured himself the same amount. The two drank in silence until they had both finished a glass, Kat pouring more into hers after a few minutes. "Mom always said that alcohol was ever the answer, but it will make you forget the question." she sighed, setting the bottle back down and taking hardy drink from her glass. Johnny chuckled at this.

"Sounds like a wise mother." Johnny trailed off, pouring more into his glass and drinking some. They were both starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, getting a bit loose and not thinking as clearly. Or maybe thinking too clearly. "My dad always set standards too." he added, staring down into his almost-empty glass.

"Oh, yeah?" Kat asked, finishing off her second glass.

"Yeah." Johnny finished his too, and then continued. "He always has the bar set super high and expects me to clear it without any faults." he finished, looking out the kitchen window to watch the rain. Kat couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy. She had always had a high bar set herself, but she's the one who set it, not her parents. "He always made me earn his approval and support. I can probably count on one hand the number of times I got a hug from him throughout my whole life." he finished, sorrow in his voice. His thoughts were interrupted by a glass being pushed towards him, half-filled with the sweet dark-red liquid that he had previously enjoyed. Kat had poured them both another half-glass, already starting to drink hers.

"Oh, yeah? I had a 9:30 bedtime throughout my whole high school career. How pathetic and juvenile is that?" Kat added, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Johnny looked at her, giving a half smile.

"That's nothing. I got a 90% on a spelling quiz in 3rd grade and I got grounded for getting a B." he said, taking a drink of his wine after finishing his sentence.

"Damn. Kinda hard to top that I guess. Oh! I got in trouble with my dad for kissing a guy during my senior year of high school." Kat added, giggling while looking at him. Johnny gave a short laugh.

"Wow. Lighten up, Mr. Felidae!" Johnny said, some laughter clinging to the end of his sentence. Kat laughed and agreed with him, finishing her half-glass of wine after she could contain herself. "Oh, man. But at least your dad didn't make you earn his affection." Johnny added, more grimness in his tone than before.

"You know what? I've figured out your problem." Kat slurred slightly, the extra wine taking its toll. "You're afraid to fail. And the only way you feel better is by making yourself look better by making others look bad." Kat finished, pointing a finger at him and resting her chin in the palm of her other hand.

"You know what? You're right! Johnny J. Worthington III is afraid of failure! There I said it. You happy, Katnip?" Johnny blurted, a little distressed and agitated now. Kat hadn't expected the sudden outburst, and blinked in surprise.

"Johnny, I-...I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, no. You know what? It's fine. Who cares, right? My dad doesn't seem to, so why should anyone else?" he asked, even more distraught than before. Tears threatened to escape from Kat's eyes. She hadn't expected such an emotional outburst, especially from Johnny.

"Hey, I've got problems too! I have social anxiety! You know why I'm so cold and mean to you all the time?! I'm scared! Alright? I'm scared to like you, so I hide my emotions by being a total bitch! And you don't deserve it! I mean sure, you're a snobbish jerk sometimes, but you were never mean to me. And all I've done is shot you down and shut you out!" she said, her eyes narrowed in anger and sorrow. "But you still keep chasing me. Why?!" she asked, stressed and fogged by alcohol. Johnny didn't say anything. He just stared at her for a moment, thinking. Kat had taken that time to rest her head on her hand again, massaging her forehead and sighing. She heard the chair across from her scoot back, indicating Johnny had gotten up to leave, leaving her in thought. But he didn't leave. She felt a hand brush her bangs away and lift her chin, causing her to stand up. She was about to the middle of his chin when she stood at full height, causing her to look up into his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment before his hand continued pulling her up and forward, leaning down to kiss her. At first she did nothing, stiffening in shock. But after a moment she returned it, running her claws over his initials monogrammed on his robe. When they finally broke for air, they took a minute to catch their breath, and then Johnny spoke.

"That's why."

End note: Wow. What did I just type? Ok, so I'm debating on making the next chapter rated M... not too sure yet. Anyways, reviews are always welcome and I love you guys! Thanks for the views! ;3


	10. Rain is a Wonderful Thing

Note: Ok, so this is a WARNING. There may be some scenes in this chapter that may or may not be considered M-rated, so if this offends you, do not feel obligated to read it. When in doubt, don't. If you do like this sort of thing, then by all means, enjoy! ;3 I'm going to leave it at T for now because I don't want to get too graphic anyways. I'm too shy lol /

**Chapter 10**

**Rain is a Wonderful Thing**

It took Kat a few moments to process what just happened. She just stood there and blinked a few times. _What...did I just do?! _she screamed internally, still not completely wrapping her head around it. She felt light-headed, sitting back down and looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Kat, are you ok?" Johnny asked, looking at her intently and hoping she would look back up at him. She was so confused. What was going on? She finally returned his gaze, but this time her eyes didn't have their usual cold glare in them. They were softer, but had a look of confusion.

"No- I mean, yes, I'm ok. It's just- I don't-" she stammered. She was at a loss for the right words. _Maybe it's the alcohol. _she tried to convince herself. "I'm just so confused." she said as she put her face in the palms of her hands, frustration in her voice. Johnny looked away for a moment, thinking.

"Well," he started, tightening the knot of his robe, "I guess I'll just go back to bed. We'll think more clearly after some sleep, ok?" he offered, feeling a bit put off by her uneasiness. "Come on. I'll walk you back upstairs." he offered, waiting for her in the entrance to the kitchen. She just nodded and walked past him without a word. He followed and sped up to catch up to her. The were quiet until they reached the door to where Kat was staying for the night. "Well, I'll see you in the morning, Katnip." Johnny said with a sigh and a slight smirk. Kat just look off to the side.

"Yeah, see you." she replied quietly, rubbing her arm awkwardly. Johnny nodded once and started to walk out the door and down the hallway. He only got about five feet from the door when he heard someone come up behind him. He had just turned around when Kat caught up to him, planting a kiss on his lips. He was surprised at first, taking a step back to keep himself from falling over. He finally got a chance to speak when she had trailed the kisses from his mouth to around his jaw.

"Whoa, whoa." he whispered, pulling back slightly. She gave him a confused look, that also had a hint of...disappointment? "Kat, we're both drunk. You don't want to regret anything, right?" he asked, trying to think as clearly as he could. He obviously handled his liquor better than Kat did, but she seemed pretty convinced about what she wanted to do, nuzzling his neck and purring silently, trailing her claws through his fur.

"I don't think I will." she said, looking up at him with almost pleading eyes. He sighed, looking behind him to make sure they hadn't woken anyone, and then he looked back at her.

"Kat, I don't-" he was cut off with another kiss, albeit shorter than the previous one, but it was enough to silence him.

"Just stop talking already, Worthington." she smirked and continued to kiss around his jaw and run her claws through his visible chest-fur. Now he was having trouble focusing, letting out a deep breath to try and collect his thoughts.

"I don't want to wake anyone up and rouse suspicion." he whispered, not pulling away this time. Kat noticed this and pulled his arms around her waist, walking back towards the room she was staying in.

"Then keep quiet and it won't be a problem." she whispered back, stopping at the door to turn the knob and open it. Once the door was open, Kat practically pulled Johnny through it, making sure to close it and lock it behind them. She felt like she was magnetized to him, like she couldn't stay away for more than a few seconds. As soon as the lock on the knob was turned, she went right back to smothering his neck and jaw with kisses, moving her clawed hand over the initials on his robe. She pulled back and looked at them fondly, admiring the beautiful gold lettering on the soft red material. She looked back up at him and smiled, nuzzling under his chin and running her claws through his fur again, getting a sigh in response. She kissed her way up his neck and to his jaw, making her way to his lips once more, careful not to bite his lip with her fangs. He had to take care with his own teeth as well. He had an under bite along with two large fangs of his own on the bottom row. In the midst of the kissing, Kat had run her claws down his front to the knot holding his robe in place and tugged on it once, taking a moment to pull back a fraction of an inch and look at him. He glanced down and then back up again, nodding in response to her unspoken question. With a smirk she began to untie the knot, lifting her head as he leaned down to kiss her neck as she worked. She tugged and pulled until it came loose enough to untie, slipping the two pieces over one another. At some point after she had loosened the knot, he ran his fangs across her neck, causing her to fumble and drop the two long pieces of fabric and inhale sharply. This drew a smirk from him. She pushed back on his chest enough for him to lift his head, taking the opportunity to kiss his neck in return, running her dark snake-like tongue along the short, soft purple-grey fur, drawing a sharp breath from him. It was her turn to smirk now, drawing her tongue back in her mouth and nipping him. He wasn't expecting the sudden small pinch, causing him to inhale through his teeth and turn his head towards her. She drew back and smirked up at him, moving her claws through his soft fur. She ran them around his chest, tracing the muscle there. When she looked back up at him, she couldn't help but giggle. His eyes had closed and he had a small grin. He clearly enjoyed the touching. "You're like a big puppy." she giggled, looking fondly at him with half-lidded eyes. He peeked through his eyes and grinned at her, running his hands down her sides and using his claws to press slightly, creating a combing sensation. This earned him a small moan and her claws arched and pressed into his chest slightly, stopping in their tracks.

"And you're like a little kitten." he chuckled, looking down at her with a smirk and a raised brow. She glared playfully at him, telling him to "shuddup" and kissed him once again, sliding the robe off of his shoulders. He slipped the robe off his arms and tossed it on a nearby chair. Kat's claws began to roam, now that the had more room to do so. They combed through the thicker fur on his chest and made their way down to his abdomen, where it got shorter towards the edges. The raking sensation pulled a moan out of him that was barely audible, but Kat had apparently picked it up. She gave a knowing smirk and ran her hands back up against the direction of his fur, giving a tingling sensation to the areas where her claws had previously combed through. He kissed her neck once again as she ran her claws up over and onto the back of his shoulders. Johnny loved claws.

"Mmm. Somebody likes to be touched." Kat teased, running her claws back over his shoulders and onto his chest once again.

"Mhmm." he hummed into the fur on her neck, kissing up towards her jaw and running a hand up her back and into her fin-like hair, giving it a small tug. Kat tilted her head back into his hand, sighing in response. "And somebody likes their hair pulled." he teased back, raising a brow and smirking at her. Kat gave a small chuckle and pushed him back into the chair that he had tossed his robe on. He gave a questioning look accompanied by a grin. She pulled the tank top she was wearing over her head and tossed it, revealing a black bra, which almost wasn't visible in her jet black fur. But the thing that caught Johnny's eye first was the white tuft of fur at the base of her neck in the center of her upper chest. There was just something about it that he found both adorable and attractive. It stood out, and he liked it. Once she had finished tossing the shirt, she walked over to where Johnny was seated and straddled him. He had pulled her down and immediately starting kissing around her neck and worked his was down to the little white fluff he loved so much. It was like a little cloud, it was so soft. She giggled and ran a claw down the back of his neck, causing his fur to stand up at the combing. He moaned into her neck as he worked his way back up, finally arriving back at her small lips. Alcohol was still on both of their breaths, but they didn't care. Thunder boomed outside and rain pattered, creating gentle background noise. Johnny loved rainstorms. Especially this one. It relaxed them both and set a calm mood, taking off some of the tension.

"This storm is still going strong, huh?" Kat mused, giving her an excuse to turn her head and give him better access to the other side of her neck. Johnny noticed this little action and took full advantage, kissing and nibbling down to her collar bone.

"Mhmm." was his answer, kissing back up her neck again and running a hand up and down her arm, claws putting some more pressure down than before. Kat gasped and tensed at the sensation, latching her own claws into his shoulder. He kissed her lips once more to soothe her, causing her to loosen up a bit. Once she had relaxed again, he ran his hand over the little white tuft and ran his thumb over it a couple of times, looking down at it fondly. He was surprised when a purr rumbled from her throat, causing him to look up from the patch of fur. His expression was both amused and adoring. "That may be the cutest thing ever." he teased, letting out a small chuckle.

"I'm not cute." she playfully growled. She shot him a glare and a smirk, kissing his neck, slowly making her way down to his chest, sliding off of him and kneeling down on the floor, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. Once she had reached her destination, she smirked up at Johnny, earning a sharp inhale from him. The rain seemed to pick up outside, thunder crashing and lightning flashing. Rain was definitely a wonderful, wonderful thing.


	11. Realization

Note: First, I would like to apologize for that disgrace of a chapter that was posted previous to this one. I'm not good at those kinds of scenes, ok?! D: Anyways, I promise I'll do it justice in the future! Ok? Stay with me, please! Don't leave me! *starts singing "Baby Come Back"* Anyways, this is going to be Kat's realization of what she did the night previous. Enjoy, my friends! Keep giving me this feedback! I love it!

**Chapter 11**

**Realization**

Her head hurt. Scratch that. It felt like it was about to split open. Kat peeked one of her eyes open and looked around. Sunlight was just peeking through the window, some birds were chirping, and it was very peaceful. She looked at the clock on the wall. 10:28 a.m. It was Saturday, so she wasn't missing anything, thank goodness. But something was off. She moved her hand around to feel where she was. It was soft and warm. Very warm. And it was moving up and down slightly. Her eyes shot open with realization, and she looked at what she was resting against. _No. _she thought to herself. _No, no, no, no, no. Please, Lord. Tell me this isn't who I think it is. _she pleaded inwardly. But it was exactly who she thought it was: Johnny. They had apparently fallen asleep in the chair that they were in the previous night. She was sitting in his lap with her head on his chest; before she pulled it away, that is. She shook him slightly to wake him.

"Johnny." No response. "Johnny!" A little louder. Still nothing. "Worthington!" she nearly yelled, shaking him by his horns.

"Ow! Hey, take it easy!" he groaned, his voice sounding like a child being woken up for high school by his mother. But when he opened his eyes, his expression and tone changed completely. "Oh." he said, surprise in his tone as well as on his face. "Hey, Katnip." he smiled nervously, looking down and then back up at her. She didn't look too happy.

"What did- How did- Did we-" she stammered, panicking slightly and running a clawed hand through her fin-like hair, looking anywhere except for his eyes. _Kat, if your mom could see you right now, she'd skin you alive and wear your fur for a coat. _she scorned herself, covering her face with both hands. Johnny cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, yes and no." he answered her question, looking off to the side to avoid her worried gaze.

"What are you talking about, Worthington?" she asked, more fear than anger in her tone.

"Well, let's just say your still a virgin." he tried to be as indirect as possible, hoping she would catch on. She had to think hard for a moment, trying to remember at least some of last night. Then it hit her.

"Oh!" she sighed, burying her face in her hands once again out of embarrassment and shame. "Oh." was all she could manage to say, keeping her face hidden behind her claws.

"How did you get so good at that?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. It didn't work. At all. She got right to eye level with him, her eyes dangerous slits and her fangs making an appearance.

"You will speak of this to no one." she growled, poking him in the chest. "Understood?" she asked, narrowing her eyes further. He just swallowed hard and nodded quickly, not wanting to get mangled. "Good." she finished curtly, standing up to look for her shirt. He followed suit, standing up and putting his robe back on, tying the knot tightly. "No more drinking for me. At least for now." she said quietly to herself, pulling her tank top over her head.

"Agreed." Johnny mumbled, brushing his fur down with his hands. "At least not around you." he added, tossing a smirk her way. She just glared daggers at him, causing that smirk to disappear.

"Ugh. I need to get back to the dorms and shower. Big time." Kat said, looking herself over in a mirror. Her fur was messy and her hair was out of its usual ponytail style. She patted most of her fur down with her hands, but she still felt gross for more reasons than one.

"Yeah, I should probably get cleaned up too." Johnny agreed, looking himself over as well. "Hopefully the guys aren't awake yet..." Johnny muttered under his breath, catching Kat's attention.

"What did you say?" she asked, worry and a bit of anger in her tone. She forgot they weren't the only ones who slept here last night. Johnny laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't sweat it. They're all probably still asleep. Let me take a listen." Johnny tried to calm her, putting the side of his head against the door to listen.

"Hear anything?" Kat asked impatiently, getting a glare from him.

"Shh! I can't hear over your yappin'. Chill out for a second." he shushed her, earing a huff and a cold stare. "I can't hear anybody. Follow me and keep quiet." he whispered to her, motioning for her to follow him. Johnny opened the door ever so slightly and peeked out. He looked back at Kat and nodded and slipped out the door. But when he turned away from the room to walk down the hallway, he nearly had a heart attack.

"Hola, amigo." a Spanish voice said calmly. Johnny nearly jumped out of his fur.

"Jesus Christ!" Johnny almost yelled, putting a paw over his chest where his heart would be. Kat almost had to dive back into the room and hide. It's a good thing Johnny's outburst covered the noise her escape had made. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack." Johnny shoved his friend playfully, glaring at him with a small grin.

"Pfft." Javier was trying not to bust out laughing, the struggle clear on his face. "A bit jumpy, aren't we?" he chuckled, covering his mouth with one of his four hands to keep the laughter in.

"Yeah, it's hilarious." Johnny said, not as amused as his friend was. "Hey, do the guys have any plans for lunch today?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Javier thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"Nothing comes to mind. Why?" the bug-like monster answered, leaning against the wall and crossing one set of arms.

"Just curious." Johnny replied as calmly as possible, glancing behind him to make sure Kat was hidden. "Hey, could you do me a favor and see if we have any pain killers? My head is throbbing." Johnny asked, half hoping that they did. But he was mostly trying to get rid of Javier.

"Drinking late, were we?" Javier asked, a playful yet stern look on his face. Johnny nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Understandable, amigo. I'll see what we have." Javier patted his friend's shoulder and turned to head down the hallway. Johnny gave a "thanks" and motioned Kat out with his arm, not taking his eyes off of Javier. She walked over behind him, but Javier turned around suddenly, causing Johnny to panic and push her back in the room, knocking her over in the process. "How bad is the headache?" Javier asked, looking at his friend with amusement and sympathy.

"Pretty bad." was the curt answer he got. Javier nodded and continued on his way, rounding the corner to the bathroom. When Johnny turned around, the sight before him made him want to die of laughter. Kat was laying on the ground on her back, propping herself up on her elbows and glaring at him, part of her bangs covered one eye. "Sorry, Katnip. He turned around." he chuckled, offering her a hand. She growled a "whatever" and took his hand, standing up and fixing her hair. The two then slipped out of the room and down the stairs and somehow they made it to the front door. "Well this was fun." Johnny said once Kat was outside, earning a look from her that wasn't very amused.

"Never speak of this to anyone. Ever." she said, pointing at him for emphasis. He held up his hands in defense and gave an "ok, ok". She nodded once and crossed her arms over her chest. It was chilly this morning. "Well, I'd better make myself scarce. See ya, Worthington." she said with not as much hostility as usual. He nodded to her and waved as she left, watching her go down the street until she was out of sight. He turned around to see Javier standing at the top of the stairs with some aspirin and a glass of water for his friend.

"Tsk, tsk. Sneaking a girl out of the house without telling me? I'm ashamed, amigo." Javier smirked, making his way down the stairs. Johnny just blinked a couple of times, his face heating up as he tried to defend himself.

"Hey, she was just returning a book she borrowed. That's all." he retorted, crossing his arms and glaring at his friend. Javier just rolled his pinkish eyes and gave his friend the medicine and glass of water.

"Sure she was, Johnny." Javier smirked once again, crossing his arms. Johnny glared at him over the rim of the glass he was drinking the water from, earning a laugh from Javier. "You're too much, hombre." Javier said, some laughter still clinging to his words.

"Look, you can't say anything to anyone, or I'm a dead monster walking. Got it?" Johnny asked, more serious now. Javier nodded and still grinned at his friend.

"Hey, at least a bit of that tension has been released, eh?" Javier joked, elbowing his frat brother. Johnny's face got a pink tint to it, getting a laugh from Javier. "You dog." his Spanish friend slapped him once on the back, laughing as he did so. _This is going to be a long year..._ Johnny thought to himself, groaning in frustration as he and his best friend made their way into the kitchen.


	12. Keeping it Secret

Note: Oh my goodness! It's been ages! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but now I have an iPad mini and I will be able to update more efficiently. It's been so long since I've written so I may be a bit rusty... Enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

**Keeping it Secret**

Kat walked. That's all she could do was walk straight and look at the ground in front of her. She couldn't look up at anyone, she couldn't scream, and she couldn't even think right. _What did you do?! I told you not to let this happen! _She screamed inwardly. She walked at a slightly quicker pace and tried to collect her thoughts. Tears threatened to roll down her face as she sniffled and blinked them away. What was she thinking?! _Thank God I didn't actually sleep with him... _She thought to herself, trying to calm herself down. What was she going to tell Naomi? That thought hit her like a freight train. Naomi couldn't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it. What would she tell her? That she had spent the night at Johnny's? Naomi would flip if she found out what had happened. Kat continued walking until she found herself in the quad, stopping at a bench to sit and collect her thoughts.

"Kat!" An all-too familiar voice beamed. Yep, it was Naomi. Perfect. "Where were you last night?! Did you get caught in the storm?"

"Uh, yeah." Kat answered nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh! Where did you stay? You weren't in the dorms..." Naomi asked curiously, and then she gasped. "You visited Johnny last night, didn't you?!" She almost squealed.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Kat hushed her sternly, looking around to make sure no one heard. "Yes, I did. We were studying, and I got stuck there. He offered me a place to crash and I stayed there, alright?" Kat whispered, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Ooh, studying, huh?" Naomi teased, earning a glare from her friend. "Calm down, I'm just teasing you!" Naomi giggled, nudging her friend playfully. Kat sighed with relief, not wanting Naomi to catch on. The pair talked for a bit and took a walk around campus, discussing plans for the day. Naomi said that she wanted to go bowling with Javier, but she was too nervous to ask him by herself, so she asked Kat to come with her. She even suggested that Kat invite Johnny. Kat grimaced at the idea of asking Johnny to bowl with them, but Naomi was her first friend, so she felt obligated. After some coaxing, Kat grudgingly agreed to ask Johnny to go with them. Not wanting to drag out her misery, Kat decided it would be best to ask him while the day was still young and he didn't have any plans to her knowledge. "Tell him that we're meeting at the alley around 4:30!" Naomi called to her friend before she left to find the purple menace. Kat waved her off and began her search for Johnny.

"Ok," Kat mused to herself, "if I were a cocky monster with an overgrown ego, where would I hang out?" Kat asked herself, looking around as she walked. She considered the library for a moment, but figured he would be hanging out with his guy friends. She sighed and stopped for a minute, placing a clawed hand on her hip. "Figures. When I actually need to find the giant pain in my butt, I don't know where he is..." She grumbled to herself.

"Why do I get the feeling you're referring to me?" An annoyingly charming voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Kat whirled around to seen one other than Johnny Worthington standing directly behind her. Only he wasn't wearing his usual polo and sweater; he was wearing a muscle shirt and shorts. Kat couldn't help but admire his physique. He was very well-built. Johnny must've noticed her staring, because he stretched and flexed a little, smirking as he did so. "So," he started, stretching the other direction, "why are you looking for me, Katnip?" He asked, a prideful tone in his voice.

"I, uh... Well, Naomi wants to go bowling with Javier this evening, but she's too scared to go by herself, so she asked me to invite you so we can all go together." Kat answered, embarrassed that he caught her gawking. He seemed to stop and think for a moment, smiling to himself. Kat, growing impatient, crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Bowling, huh?" He pondered, looking back down at her. "Sounds like fun. What time would this be, Kit-Kat?" He teased her with the name again, smirking at the glare he got.

"4:30." She answered curtly, almost growling her words.

"That's a little while from now..." He trailed off. Oh no. "Wanna grab some lunch? I know this coffee shop on campus that makes a mean latè." He offered, a charming smile creeping onto his face. Kat grumbled to herself. She didn't really have anything to do for the next few hours, and a coffee sounded pretty good right about now.

"Fine." She almost whispered. Johnny had a look of triumph on his face. He gestured for her to join him on his walk to the shop, and she hesitantly followed. They walked in silence for a few moments before Johnny spoke.

"So, Katnip." He started, trying to break some ice. "How did you get into scaring?" He asked, curious. She looked up at him and thought for a moment.

"My uncle." She replied simply. Johnny raised a brow, obviously not satisfied with his answer. She gave an exasperated sigh and explained. "My uncle, Frank McCay." Johnny stopped in front of her, a shocked look on his face.

"Frank McCay?! Frightening Frank McCay?!" He sounded so excited, like a nerd getting new scare cards.

"Yeeeah..." Kat answered, confused by his sudden outburst. Johnny's jaw looked as if it would fall off. "Close your mouth, Worthington. You'll catch flies." Kat smirked. Now it was her turn to be proud.

"Frank McCay is one of my favorite scarers!" The larger monster exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. Kat had to smile. This was too cute. "I've always dreamed of meeting him." He continued, going into this ramble about scarers. Kat just rolled her eyes. Who knew Johnny Worthington was a scare nerd? The two continued to walk and talks about scaring the rest of the way until they arrived at the coffee shop. Johnny opened the door for Kat, shooting her a wink as she thanked him. She just rolled her eyes and walked inside. It was a nice little place, and the smell was amazing. The pair walked up to the counter and were greeted by a female monster, slightly taller than Kat.

"Hello! What can I get for you?" She asked politely, a smile on her face. Kat thought for a moment, pondering what she wanted. After a moment she spoke up.

"A medium caramel frappé, please. With whipped cream." She answered, smiling at how yummy it sounded. The cashier wrung it up for her and then looked at Johnny.

"Make that two please." Johnny winked at the monster, putting on his best smile. The cashier blushed and added his order to the cash register, totaling it up. Kat reached to pay for her drink, but was cut off by Johnny. "I'll cover hers, too." He smirked down at Kat out of the corner of his amethyst eyes, raising his eyebrows at her. Kat rolled her eyes and put her money back in her jacket pocket. The cashier's blush vanished as she looked at Kat with a bit of envy, putting the money in the register and handing Johnny the change. The two got their drinks and sat at a table next to the window at the front of the coffee shop.

"Thanks." Kat stated, sipping her drink and looking out the window. Johnny just smiled at her, nodding as he sipped his drink. Kat looked around a moment and whispered to Johnny. "No one knows about last night, right?" She asked, half worried. Johnny just chucked.

"No, Katnip. Don't get your fur up in knots." He smirked. Kat sighed in relief. Her only concern at the present time was keeping that night a secret. But sitting in a coffee shop with the monster she spent the night with wouldn't help her case much...


	13. Up her Alley

Note: It feels great to be writing this story again. Hope you guys still enjoy reading it! Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

**Up her Alley**

"So, your uncle Frank. What's he like?" A curious Johnny asked, resting his head in his hands and looking at the monster sitting across from him, his eyes wide and shining. Kat just rolled her eyes and gave a feint smile.

"He's a pretty cool guy. He taught me most of what I know about scaring since my parents never really got into that field." She explained, taking another sip of her caramel frappé. Johnny just smiled wider, taking a swig of his drink as well. Kat looked back at him and giggled, earning a raised brow from the large purple monster. "You have a little whipped cream on your lip..." Kat smirked, pointing to a spot on her own lip to show him where it is. Johnny traced his lip with his thumb, wiping the white fluffy cream off his lip. Kat gave a smile as he licked his thumb clean, earning a smirk from him. The sound of the door opening got both of the monsters' attention. A few monsters walked in and took a seat in one of the booths towards the back of the coffee shop. They were rather tough looking monsters. One had his horns pierced and had a devil tail. He was a dark red color and his horns were black. His goons were less intimidating. "Well they seem nice..." Kat joked grimly, earning a chuckle from Johnny. The monster must've heard, because he shot a fiery glare in their direction. He muttered something to his two accomplices and nodded in Kat's direction. They chuckled darkly and got up slowly making their way to their table.

"Hey guys." One of them greeted, a dark smile on his face and an evil gleam in his eyes. The other monster walked on the other side of Kat's chair, placing his hand on the back of her chair to hold it in place. Kat just narrowed her eyes and let out a low growl.

"What do you two want?" Kat hissed, gripping her frappé cup tighter. The monster who wasn't holding her chair placed one hand on the table and leaned over her, chuckling.

"Tsk tsk. So hostile..." He said darkly, grinning to show his large teeth. Johnny didn't like the vibe these two were giving him. He had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and his fur bristled slightly. The other monster eyes Johnny for a moment before he spoke.

"Well, well... If it isn't the president of ROR. Johnny, is it?" The monster walked around behind Johnny, circling him menacingly. "Our friend over there doesn't appreciate being laughed at..." Kat just smirked, looking at the monster leaning over her out of the corner of her eye.

"Then maybe he shouldn't give us a reason to." She said with a hint of attitude in her voice. Johnny just stared at her in shock. The two monsters glared at her, baring their teeth.

"Watch yourself, girly. You don't know who you're messing with here..." The one standing behind her warned with a growl. Kat just rolled her eyes and sipped her drink, ignoring the threats from the two larger males. "We warned you... Watch your back, Felidae." The one behind her growled before motioning for his accomplice to follow him back to their table where the dark red monster was sitting. They talked for a few moments, shooting a few glares at Kat as they did so. Kat just kept drinking her frappé, a frustrated look on her face.

"What was that about? Do you know those guys?" Johnny said quietly, glancing over to the three monsters.

"They're just thugs who don't have anything better to do than harass me... It's no big deal, don't worry about it." Kat avoided Johnny's eyes, swirling her drink around a bit with the straw. Johnny wasn't convinced, as he raised a brow at her. She noticed this and gave a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Alright, that jerk over there is James and his two goons are Gregory and Frank. They're just bullies, that's all." Kat grumbled, drinking some more of her cold drink. Johnny looked down for a moment, thinking.

"Do you have a history with them or something?" Johnny asked, crossing his arms on the table and leaning forward slightly. Kat glanced up at him and then looked away, hiding behind her fin-like bangs. Johnny frowned at this.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just drop it, alright?" She answered, annoyance evident in her voice. Johnny nodded and took another sip of his drink, finishing it off. He still wanted answers, but he supposed he'd have to wait. After a while, the two left the coffee shop and walked to the ROR house. Johnny had stated that he needed to shower before bowling, so Kat could just hang out in the frat house h till he was ready to go. Kat decided to take a stroll through the house and see what was what. The beauty of the interior always took her breath away. As she walked past a door in one of the hallways on the second floor, she could hear running water coming from the other side. But through the water, she could also hear humming, and it was beautiful. Without thinking, she leaned closer to the door and listened more intently, closing her eyes and enjoying the melodious tune that was being hummed. She had become so entranced by the music that she didn't realize that the water had been shut off, and Johnny had gotten out of the shower. He was still humming quietly as he brushed his fur thoroughly and applied some leave-in conditioner to it. He tied his towel around his waist and unlocked the door, turning the knob to open it. In a panic, Kat scrambled back and put some distance between her and the door, trying not to get caught listening in. When the door opened, Johnny was surprised to see her standing there. They both just stood there for a moment before Johnny spoke up.

"Like what you see, Katnip?" He teased, smirking at her. She just glared at him, rolling her eyes and looking away whie crossing her arms. Johnny just gave a small laugh and stepped out of the bathroom, walking down the hall to his room. He left the door cracked open as he got dressed, putting on a red and white sweater and some of his favorite cologne. He turned to see Kat leaning against the doorframe, smirking.

"I didn't think you to be one who sings in the shower..." She teased, looking down to examine her claws with a smirk in her face. Johnny blushed madly, his sking darkening under his fur. Kat giggled at this. "Aww, c'mon, Johnny. It's nothing to be embarassed about." Her smirk grew a bit, enjoying embarrassing the popular monster. He just glared at her with a pouty expression, to witch she had to laugh.

"You tell no one." He ordered, fixing his sweater and crossing his arms. Kat rolled her eyes and gave her word that her lips were sealed. He gave her a playful glare. "Why do I have a hard time believing you." He asked teasingly. Kat just smirked, rolling her eyes and shrugging.

"Aw, don't worry, Worthington. It's kind of adorable, to be honest." She teased him further, earning a glare from the other monster. After a few more minutes of teasing, Kat decided it was time to start walking to the bowling alley. "Well, if we want to get there by six, we'll need to sprout wings and fly." she joked, smirking at the thought of Worthington with wings and trying to use them. Johnny just laughed lightly, earning a questioning look from Kat.

"Sprout wings? What, you didn't think we were walking there now, did you?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Kat bit her lip and blushed lightly, rubbing her arm. She **had ** thought that at first, not thinking about other means of transportation. "We're taking my car." Johnny stated simply, a hint of pride in his voice. Kat rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as he twirled his car keys around his index finger. The two walked down the stairs and out the front doors of the ROR house, making their way to Johnny's car, a red sports car with black tinted windows. When the pair reached the vehicle, Johnny stepped in front of Kat and opened the door for her, that stupid charming smile making another appearance. "Shall we?" he gave his best shot at sounding like her knight in shining armor, earning a snort from her.

"Thanks, Prince Charming." she said, a playful smirk on her face.

"Anything for m'lady." he winked at her as he closed the car door and made his way to the driver's side of the car. He slid himself into the driver's seat and put his key in the ignition, turning it to start the car, which came to life with a mighty rumble as the engines started. Kat had to admit, sports cars were hot. She'll never forget the trouble she got into during her senior year of high school for street racing and totaling a car.

"Nice car..." she mused, rubbing the leather in admiration. Johnny just smirked as he backed the car out of its parking spot.

"Yeah? She's a beauty, isn't she?" he replied, looking at Kat out of the corner of his eye, hoping she would catch the compliment he was trying to hint at. To his disappointment, she didn't as much as acknowledge it.

"Yeah. I've, uh, always had a thing for guys with sports cars..." she chuckled nervously, biting her lip. _Why did I just tell him that?! _she screamed internally. "Heh... Reminds me of the time I got busted for street racing in high school..." she added casually, trying to cover up her previous statement. Johnny shot her a questioning look, obviously wanting the whole story. Kat giggled and rolled her eyes. "Ok, first of all I would like to say that I was in high school, and I was stupid back then." she started, earning a chuckle from the other monster, who was now driving them out of the campus parking lot. "Alright, so basically I had this old muscle car back in the day. It was old and needed work, but it was a good car none the less. This jerk at my high school had a much more modern car at the time and insulted my car almost every day. Well, one day I had enough of his trash talk and challenged him to a race."

"And? How did you get in trouble? Who caught you?" Johnny pried, wanting answers. Kat chuckled with embarrassment, instinctively brushing her bangs aside.

"Well, uh... I kind of... Maybe..." she stalled, rubbing her arm and looking out her window, "totaled the car." she said that last bit quickly and almost too quietly to hear. Johnny got a look of shock on his face.

"Totaled? Oh, man. Your dad must've been pissed." Johnny chuckled, amused by the thought of Kat getting a tongue lashing from an angry Mr. Felidae. Kat glared at him.

"Yes, he was pissed. I was grounded for 3 months... after I was released from the hospital for some skull injuries." she finished, rubbing her forehead to show where she was hurt. "I had two minor skull fractures and a killer headache. I also had some whiplash and spinal discomfort." she continued, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Yikes... Sorry to hear that, Kat." Johnny said with a concerned look.

"No sweat. I'm still- ...Did you just call me Kat?" she asked with surprise, her eyes widening a little.

"That is your name, isn't it?" he replied with an amused smile.

"Well, yeah. It's just that I was expecting Katnip or Kit Kat..." She smirked, raising a brow at him. His eyes widened in realization and he cleared his throat as he tried to fight the blush that was threatening to appear. Kat had to stifle a laugh.

"Oh look, we're here!" he blurted out in an attempt to change the subject. Kat turned her attention to the large bowling alley in front of them. She marveled at the large neon light sign that was displayed on the facade of the building. She was so busy staring that she hadn't noticed that Johnny had gotten out of the car and walked around to her door. "You gonna sit here all night?" he asked with an amused smile as he opened her car door for her. She blinked a few times, a blush making her black fur turn darker with a tint of pink. Johnny just chuckled and closed the door behind her, following behind her to the front doors of the building.

"Wow. Nice place..." Kat said to herself as they walked into the building. Johnny smiled warmly at her. He always found it adorable how she was so mesmerized by everything. The two got their bowling shoes and eventually found Javier and Naomi. For once, Kat looked forward to hanging out with Johnny. It would give her a chance to kick his butt at something. Bowling was "up her alley", so to speak.

**Note: Wow this is way overdue... Sorry for the late updates guys. I have this senior paper that has been controlling my life at the moment... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! They help a lot! Love you guys! **


	14. Double Trouble

**Note: I'm so glad that you guys like my story! I never thought it would get more than a few views... You guys are so awesome for your reviews and follows. Keep doing what you do! It inspires me to write more. ;)**

**Chapter 14**

**Double Trouble**

The evening went about as well as expected. The group bowled and the boys won, mostly because Javier was a good bowler, and they all ate some cheese fries and had a soda. It was coming up on 9:30 and the group had decided it was time to head home. Johnny had offered Kat a ride back to the college, which she hesitantly accepted, and Naomi rode back with Javier. The drive was quiet and short, and Johnny let Kat out at the front gate to the university. Javier did the same with Naomi, and the boys said their goodbyes and drove off to park and head back to their frat house, leaving both girls at the entrance to the university. Naomi had told Kat that she wanted to sleep at the PNK house tonight and Kat smiled and nodded, telling her friend that it was fine and she should spend more time with her new sorority. Naomi gave Kat a bone-crushing hug and jogged off down frat row. Kat shook her head with a chuckle and started her walk back to the dorms. It was a little chillier than usual tonight, she noticed. The campus had a creepy feel to it at night, too. She brushed the thought off and continued walking, putting her hands in the pockets of her jacket that she wore.

"Well, well, well..." a dark-sounding voice said from behind Kat, causing her to stop in her tracks. A cold chill ran up her spine, and it wasn't from the chilly night air. "Look who we have here. A little stray Kat who lost her way..." the voice continued, sounding a bit closer now. Kat visibly tensed, her shoulders hunching slightly and her fur standing on end.

"Yeah." another voice started as it came from the other side of her. "Out a little late tonight, aren't we?" the second voice finished, venom in its tone. Kat knew exactly who these voices belonged to.

"What do you guys want?" Kat said, a growl in her throat forming with her words. The two chuckled darkly, circling her slowly. She almost immediately regretted the question. The two monsters stopped in front of her, backing her into a tree. Kat got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, and her eyes widened in fear. The two monsters chuckled darkly and the first one spoke up.

"Told you to watch your back, Felidae." he said, cracking his knuckles. Kat swallowed a lump in her throat and started to shake. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Naomi knew she had forgotten something. She left her purse back in the dorms. She started jogging back to the dorms, inwardly cursing herself for being so careless. She had jogged for a few minutes when she was met with a horrific sight. Someone was lying on the ground in the light of a street lamp, and they looked pretty injured. Naomi gasped and ran up to the monster on the sidewalk, and almost cried when she discovered who it was.

"Oh my... Kat?! Kat, can you hear me?!" Naomi asked in a panic. She rolled her friend on her back and examined her face. Kat's left eye was bruised and blood trickled from her mouth, indicating that either her lip had been split or a tooth was knocked loose. "Oh, Kat..." Naomi whimpered, hugging her friend. A soft groan from the injured monster got Naomi's attention. Kat's right eye peeked open and her brow furrowed in pain and concentration.

"Naomi?" Kat strained, her voice filed with pain. Naomi nodded.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here, Kat." then realization hit her. "Johnny!" Naomi whispered to herself. "Kat, can you sit right here against this light pole for a few minutes? I'm going to get help." Naomi asked her injured friend. Kat gave a weak nod and crawled over to the lamp post and sat herself up against it, groaning in pain as she did so. Naomi assured her that she would only be a few minutes and sprinted towards frat row. Kat just closed her good eye and sighed, trying to relax her aching body.

* * *

Loud banging could be heard on the front door to the ROR house. Johnny jogged to the door and looked through the peep hole.

"Naomi?" He asked as he opened the door, only to be tugged by the arm.

"Johnny, it's Kat!" Naomi begged desperately, her eyes pleading for him to follow. Johnny's eyes widened with worry and shock. The two ran off down frat row and Johnny followed Naomi.

"What's going on, Naomi?" Johnny called after her. She didn't answer, she just kept running. They rounded a corner and ran a little ways more, arriving at a familiar sight for Naomi. Johnny slowed to a stop as the sight before him processed. "Kat!" He called out as he ran up to the injured monster, crouching down to look her over. Naomi was crying quietly, covering her mouth with a hand. Johnny brushed Kat's fin-like bangs aside and gasped when he saw her injured eye, running his thumb over it gently. "Oh, Kat... I'm so sorry..." he almost whispered, fighting tears that threatened to escape his eyes. A sudden stir and quiet moan caught his attention. "Kat?" he asked quietly, but he got no answer. He looked up at Naomi with anger burnings in his eyes. "Who did this?" He asked with some darkness in his voice. Naomi just shook her head and shrugged, earning a growl from the purple monster.

"We need to get her into a bed." Naomi stated, her voice catching in her throat at her words. Johnny simply nodded, a sad look coming back onto his face.

"I'll take her back to the ROR house. She'll be safe there." He stated, carefully lifting Kat into his arms, careful not to cause her too much pain. Naomi nodded and walked beside him, looking at her friend with pain in her own eyes. "When I find out who did this..." Johnny started, only to be interrupted by Naomi.

"No, Johnny. You should urge Kat to tell the dean who did this to her. Only Kat knows who it was and the dean can help." she urged, not wanting Johnny to get himself into trouble. "If you want to help her, that is the best way." she finished, looking at him with pleading eyes. He sighed with frustration, not liking the feeling of being helpless. After a moment, he nodded once.

"Ok." was all he could manage to say. They continued to walk until they reached the front door to the ROR house. After some coaxing, Naomi bade Johnny good night and to tell her if Kat needs anything. Johnny gave an assuring smile and said he would let her know what was going on. After the purple-haired monster left, Johnny sighed and stepped inside, careful not to make too much noise. He only got to the bottom of the stairs leading to his bedroom hall when a Spanish voice stopped him.

"Hey, Johnny. Where have you-" Javier stopped mid-sentence upon seeing what Johnny had in his arms. "Dios mio... What happened?" He asked with concern. Johnny just gave him a sad look and shook his head. Javier nodded and let him go. "I assume this is secret?" He asked quietly, earning a nod from his friend. Johnny continued to walk until he reached his bedroom door. Letting out a heavy sigh, he moved so he could turn the knob and opened the door.

* * *

Kat awoke slowly the next morning. Her left eye hurt like hell, and she could barely open it enough to peek through. Her right eye was fine, save for the usual light sensitivity that made her squint until her eyes properly adjusted. She looked around, taking in her surroundings, but something was...off. _The hell? Where am I? _She thought to herself, scanning the room she was in carefully. There were red rugs on the hardwood floor, red curtains in the windows, and the bed she was in was large and had red silk sheets and pillow cases. All this red seemed oddly familiar. Her head hurt about as much as her eye did, but she tried to remember what happened the night before. Then it hit her. _I was beat up last night. But... Who was it? _She tried to remember anything she could about her attackers. A face, a voice, anything. But nothing came from the blurred recesses of her mind. She gave a frustrated groan and buried her face in her hands, moving them to rub her temples. Out of the corner of her good eye, she saw something move ever so slightly, which made her freeze. She slowly turned her head, and what she saw made her want to both laugh and scream. A large purple monster with big brown horns was dead asleep in a large cushioned chair. _Did he...watch over me? All night? _She thought to herself, not quite sure how to feel. Her snake-like tongue flickered out in her frustration, which has always been a nervous tick of sorts for her. But something didn't feel right. She moved her tongue along her left fang, but when she moved her tongue to the other side, something was very wrong. Panicking, she looked at the night stand and opened the top drawer, looking for a mirror... But she found **other **things in there. _Oh gross... Did NOT need to see those... _She thought to herself as she rolled her eyes, closing the drawer and leaning over to the other night stand on the other side of the bed. She opened the top drawer and a small metallic shine caught her eye. _Bingo. _She pulled the small mirror out and slowly opened her mouth, causing her hinged fangs to protrude. The left one was fine, but when she shifted her gaze to the right one, her heart sank. It had been broken about three quarters of the way down, making it shorter and more jagged than the perfect left fang. _Shit... _Was all she could think. A moan and a stir made her jump and close her mouth a bit, just enough to hide her fangs. She turned her attention back to Johnny, who looked like he was having a bad dream. A frown formed on her features as she watched him squirm and murmur in his sleep.

"Johnny." She called out to him, hoping to wake him up. He stirred a bit more, her voice seeming to have worsened his bad dream as he mumbled her name in response, still asleep. "Johnny!" She tried a bit louder. His eyes opened slightly as he peeked over at her, and he stretched his arms out and arched his back, causing it to pop.

"Kat? How are you feeling?" His eyes went from sleepy to concerned as he sat more upright in his chair. Kat gave a sigh and looked down, a sad look on her face. Johnny's expression saddened a bit as well as he got up from his chair and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and looking at her. "Kat..." He almost whispered, causing her to look up. "Who did this to you? Do you remember what happened at all?" He asked as he leaned down and lifted her chin with his hand, making eye contact with her. She looked him in the eye for a moment, and then turned her head out of his hand, shaking it in defeat.

"No. All I remember is getting my ass kicked and waking up here." She sighed, glancing at him and then back down. Johnny sighed. The mirror caught his eye and he looked at it for a moment.

"Did they do any permanent damage?" He asked, looking her over. She sighed and looked up at him with sadness and anger in her eyes.

"They broke my right fang about three quarters of the way down." She growled, opening her mouth to show him. He grimaced at the sight. The end of the usually perfect needle-like tooth was now jagged and broken. He frowned and looked back at his chair, stretching his back once more and groaning. Kat glanced at him. "Thanks." She said, not looking back at him. He raised a brow at her, wanting an explanation. "Thanks for watching over me and all. I, uh, appreciate it." She played with her claws, looking at him out of the corner of her eye with a half-smile on her lips.

"Oh, don't sweat it. I just wish that chair was easier on my back. I must've slept on it funny." He complained, rubbing his lower back. "Well, I'll make some breakfast. Bacon and eggs sound good?" He asked as he got up from the bed, groaning as his lower back protested by sending pain up his spine. Kat nodded and gave a half-smile, thanking him as he headed out the door. Once he left to make to food, she sighed and flopped back down on her back, staring at the ceiling. She knew one thing: she wasn't going to be out past 8:00 PM by herself anymore.


	15. Gratitude

**Note: This chapter may contain some semi-adult content! If this offends you, please don't read it or complain. If you enjoy this sort of thing, by all means, enjoy. Hope my writing hasn't declined too mush since my first few chapters... Reviews help a lot guys. I'm very self-conscious about my writing. Stay awesome! **

**Chapter 15**

**Gratitude**

It didn't take Johnny long to fix breakfast. He had returned with two plates with bacon and eggs on each one. Kat's stomach growled when the scent hit her nostrils. She was hungrier than usual. The two ate in silence, save for the occasional sound of a metal fork scraping against a porcelain plate. Kat raised her fork to her mouth, but hesitated before taking another bite. She looked at Johnny for a moment and slowly lowered her fork back down to her plate.

"Hey, Worthington." She said, her eyes not leaving her fork that she was rubbing on her plate. He looked at her, swallowing his mouthful of eggs and setting his fork down on his plate. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked, looking up from her plate to meet his eyes. He thought for a moment, taking a drink of his orange juice.

"Because I care about what happens to you." He answered simply, but with some sentiment behind his words. Kat thought for a moment, furrowing her brow in concentration.

"Why?" She asked, pushing for a more complete answer. Johnny was about to take another bite, but upon hearing her question, he lowered his fork and looked at her.

"Because I care about **you**." He replied, his eyes looking her over before returning to her gaze. "Kat," he began, setting his plate on the night stand on his side of the bed, "you are different from any girl I've ever met. Just when I think I've got you figured out, you surprise me." He continued. "When you so mercilessly shot me down when we first met that night on frat row, it didn't discourage me. It intrigued me. It made me want to figure out who you were. Not many girls would turn me down, but you did. You were..." his eyes glanced down at that little white patch of fur on her upper chest for a split second, "...different." He finished, smiling at her. She just sat there, thinking carefully on what he had just shared with her.

"Thank you." She said quietly, looking him in the eye this time. His smile just widened slightly.

"Always." He replied in his own quiet tone, his eyes softening. He leaned forward ever so slightly, his gaze flickering to her lips for a split second before returning to her emerald eyes. Kat found her own eyes wandering to his fangs and flicking back up to his eyes. Johnny noticed this and took her plate, setting it aside on the night stand where his plate rested and leaning forward more. Kat leaned forward as well, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Johnny moved closer to her, turning his body so that he was now completely on the bed as opposed to sitting on the edge of it. His hand rested itself where her jaw meets her neck, it's grip gentle yet firm at the same time. Kat ran her claws over his chest, careful not to tear the t-shirt he had on. Johnny pulled back and smirked at her, lifting the shirt off of himself and tossing it to the end of the bed. Kat blushed lightly, raking her eyes over his features. He was fit, to be sure. She traced his muscles with her claws, digging them in enough to leave a tingling sensation that made Johnny sigh and close his eyes. Kat smiled at this, not taking her eyes off of her claws. The larger monster opened his violet eyes and watched her claws travel down to his ribs before they stopped there, digging in just a little bit more and lightly gripping his short fur. Johnny's eyes wandered to the zipper on her jacket that she had worn the night before, and his hand moved to unzip it, tugging it down slowly and gently, revealing the tank top underneath. He pushed the jacket back over her shoulders, running his large bottom fangs over her neck as he did so. Kat pushed him back gently so she could plant another kiss on his lips, draping her arms around his neck. His hands found their way to her hips, sliding up her sides and pushing her tank top up a little ways. He stopped and pulled away, looking to her for permission. She smiled and lifted her arms, earning a soft chuckle from the large horned monster. She giggled briefly too as he lifted the shirt over her head and arms, tossing it where he tossed his own shirt. His eyes found themselves wandering, a smile on his face. "Just as beautiful as I remember..." Johnny mused, his eyes finding their way back to hers. He leaned forward and kissed her again, his hand moving to the base of her jaw again as he leaned over her more. Kat instinctively leaned back, laying back into the pillows of the bed. Johnny leaned over her, moving back to look down at her. She looked a bit nervous, which made him look at her with concern. "Kat, I won't do anything you don't want me to." He brushed her bangs back, smiling warmly at her. "If you want me to stop, all you need to do is ask." He spoke his words softly, trying to comfort her. Then he got an idea. He smirked and began trailing kisses down her neck, moving from her collarbone to her stomach.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

Both monsters jumped and looked at the door, then looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Yes?" Johnny called, keeping his voice sounding calm as he returned to kissing down her stomach.

"Johnny? Is Kat in there? Naomi just dropped by and is looking for her." Javier said through the door. Johnny stopped long enough to give an answer.

"Yeah, but she's in the bathroom. She might be getting ready for a shower." He lied, smiling at Kat who was trying not to giggle.

"Alright. I'll let Naomi know." The Spanish monster answered,walking back down the hall. Johnny and Kat shared a small laugh. Johnny went back to making his way down her abdomen, earning a gasp from Kat. She instinctively grabbed the ends of his horns and held him in place. He looked up at her with a concerned look.

"Kat, are you ok?" He asked, his eyes examining her face. She sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Johnny, I... I'm just... Not ready for all that yet." She looked back down at him. He smiled in understanding, moving back up to lay next to her.

"That's ok." He said softly, brushing her bangs aside and planting a small kiss on her lips. She turned more towards him, resting her claws on his chest again as she moved closer. Johnny's arms snaked around her, holding her closer. Kat moved her kisses from his lips to his jaw, making her way to his neck. Her small snake-like tongue ran through the fur there, tickling the sensitive area. Johnny sighed, taking in the scent of her hair. It smelled like coconuts, reminding him of the beach. He smiled at the fragrance, humming as he inhaled it. It was almost intoxicating. He ran a hand over her fin-like hair, earning a purr from her. His hand moved down her back, his fingers brushing over the blue-green spines there, until he reached the base of her tail. She nipped the base of his neck, causing him to move his hand up her back slightly, raking his claws through her fur and lightly scraping her skin. She moaned at this, running her tongue over the spot that she nipped, causing Johnny to sigh, a brief moan escaping his throat. She kissed up his cheek and whispered breathily.

"I should, um... I should shower and make sure Naomi's ok." She breathed, kissing him one more time before moving to get off the bed, much to Johnny's disappointment.

"Alright." He said quietly, watching her get up. "I'll be in here. I've got to make the bed and get dressed. My fur is a mess." He complained, combing his claws through the fur on his head. Kat rolled her eyes and closed the bathroom door behind her. Johnny sighed and went about cleaning up his room, inwardly vowing to find out who would hurt his Kat in such a way. Besides, if this is how she displayed gratitude, he figured he should do more to earn it more often.

**Note: Ok, so I had a good time writing this chapter. The little speech Johnny gave made me go "Aww!" as I was writing it. Also, a little bonus: First person to point out the Castle reference in this chapter gets to have their OC in the next chapter. ;) And for those of you who don't watch Castle: WATCH IT! Nathan Fillion is one of two amazing main characters and it's funny/adorable/intense. Anyways, find that reference! Post it in a review when you find it and I will be notified via email. Good luck! Also leave a link/description of your OCs in with your guess! The winner will be announced next chapter! ;)**


	16. Puzzle Pieces

**Note: Ok, so that contest in the last chapter is still on, but I'm not very patient and love writing, so whoever finds the reference will still get their OC in this story. Anyways, keep up the reviews and such! It helps so much! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

**Puzzle Pieces**

Naomi paced outside the ROR house for who knows how long. _What is taking her so long? _She thought to herself. She froze in place when the door to the house creaked open. Kat slowly made her way out the door, closing it lightly behind her. She barely had time to turn around before Naomi attacked her with a hug that would make a boa constrictor jealous.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so glad you're ok! What took you so long?" Naomi spoke quickly and with worry in her tone. Kat could barely respond.

"Mmf! Naomi! Can't...breathe!" Kat gasped, tapping her friend's shoulder desperately.

"Oops! Sorry!" Naomi apologized, fixing Kat's jacket and making sure she was ok. Kat just rolled her eyes with a half-smile. "What happened last night? We have to go tell Dean Hardscrabble!" Naomi kept her voice low, not wanting to draw attention. Kat just shook her head.

"No. That'll draw unwanted attention and will probably make the situation worse, especially since we don't know who did it." Kat sighed, placing her hands on her hips. Naomi sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But still, I think we should tell someone in authority. Professor Knight might be able to help." Naomi smiled at Kat, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. Kat thought for a moment. Professor Knight was her favorite teacher, so what was the harm in talking to him about it?

"Yeah, I think I'm going to talk to him about it. I need to talk to **someone **about this, and I think he's the best monster to talk to right now." Kat replied with a half-smile. Naomi nodded and the two friends made their way across campus to the scaring school. To Kat's knowledge, there wasn't a class going on right now, and Professor Knight was usually at his desk in there, grading papers or catching up on other things. The two girls opened the heavy doors to the dark class room, causing the professor to look up from his work.

"Ah, what can I do for you today, Miss Felidae?" he asked with a warm smile. The two girls exchanged a serious look before looking back to the professor, causing his expression to become more so. "Katniss, is something wrong?" he asked, more concerned now than he was before. The looks on the two girls' faces told him that they were going to be here a while, so he got up and got two wooden chairs for them to sit on at his desk so they could talk.

"Well, sir... Kat was walking back to the dorms last night and... well..." Naomi started, finding it difficult to continue. Kat sighed and cut in.

"I was beaten up and left on the sidewalk. That's pretty much the whole story in a nutshell." she finished, crossing her arms and looking out the window. Professor Knight had a rather surprised expression on his face at this point.

"Well, do you know who it was? Surely you saw them." he urged, looking at Kat with desperation, but she just sighed in defeat and shook her head.

"No. Well, I mean I saw them but I can't remember who they were. But there was more than one." Kat replied, earning a saddened look from her professor.

"Bullying happens, sure. But I've never heard of a young girl getting beaten and left on the sidewalk at night before..." he trailed off, taken aback by Kat's story. "Have you gone to the dean about this?" he asked, raising a brow and looking from Kat to Naomi. They both shook their heads.

"No, sir. I figured it would stir up more trouble if I went straight to her with all of this. I was hoping you could inform her, but keep it under wraps until I find out who it was." Kat answered, looking to her professor with pleading eyes. He thought for a moment before nodding hesitantly.

"Alright, but you need to speak to her yourself at some point, Miss Felidae. It will only get worse if left unattended." Professor Knight warned, straitening his glasses. The girls nodded and rose from their chairs, thanking the professor for his help. But before they could leave, he called out to Kat. "And Miss Felidae," he started, causing her to turn around, "I'd recommend not traveling alone on campus for now." he warned her, not wanting a repeat of the night before. Kat nodded and thanked him again before joining her friend outside the scaring school. The girls decided to have a picnic for lunch today, and Naomi took Kat back to the PNK house to help make a lunch to take. Kat smiled and agreed that a nice lunch on a lovely day would ease her nerves a bit. They made an egg salad sandwich for Naomi and a tuna sandwich for Kat. They also packed some grapes and strawberries. They packed up the food in a basket and began walking to Kat's favorite spot on campus, the yard in front of the scaring school under a tree, with a clear view of the water fountain there. The two laid out a blanket and sat down across from each other, exchanging small talk and eating their sandwiches. Kat took a moment to examine her surroundings, sighing with contentment. The JOX guys could be seen a little ways away playing Frisbee, the EEKs were taking a jog around campus, some art club students were out sketching and painting the fountain, and a few cheerleaders were out practicing a routine. It was a relatively peaceful environment, which soothed Kat a bit. The girls were interrupted when a Frisbee landed in the grass next to their blanket. Kat looked in the direction of where it came from, she spotted Omar flying over to get it. Kat smiled and picked up the Frisbee, tossing it to her friend.

"Hey, Omar." she smiled, flipping her bangs back slightly with a small flick of her head.

"What's up, Kat?" The small flying monster asked with a smile, showing off his sharp teeth. Kat giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Not much. Just having a picnic with Naomi." she gestured to her friend, who waved and smiled. Omar nodded to her and looked back at Kat.

"Hey, we're playing Frisbee over there. Care to join us?" he asked, hovering a bit lower. Kat offered a half-smile.

"Nah, not today, O. Maybe some other time." she shrugged, sighing a bit. The small orange monster frowned slightly, but shook it off and put on a smile again.

"Oh, alright. See ya around then!" Omar said as he flew back to his frat brothers, continuing their game. Kat smiled and continued eating her lunch and conversing with Naomi. They eventually finished their lunch and packed up the plates and such into the basket. They sat for a while, enjoying each other's company and relaxing in the sun. Kat loved the feeling of the warm sun on her black fur, but it often burned her eyes due to their sensitivity, so she usually kept her eyes closed while enjoying the sun like this.

* * *

The day had gone by quite well for Kat, despite last night's events. She was just heading home from dinner with a couple friends, making sure to get there before dark this time. When she entered the dorm building, the desk attendant greeted her with that all-too-cheery smile of his and she gave a small nod and a half-smile. She walked down the halls until she reached her room, but there was something in the mail basket that caught her eye. It was a bundle of flowers and a note, which read:

_Dear Katnip,_

_ I'm really sorry about what happened to you last night. I wish I would've been there. Things would've been different. Anyways, I want to make it up to you. Meet me at the gate to the clock tower at 7:00 PM tomorrow evening. _

_\- J. Worthington _

Kat took a moment to let the note sink in. _Things would've been different?_ she asked herself, pondering the possibilities. She sighed and brought the flowers inside and placed them in a vase with water. They were beautiful purple and white iris flowers, one of her mother's favorites. Kat smiled at the memory of her mother out in the garden tending her flowers. The thought quickly left her though as she let out a sleepy yawn. She placed the note on her nightstand, propped up against her alarm clock so she wouldn't forget about the meeting tomorrow evening. _Things would've been different..._ was her final thought as she drifted off into sleep's welcome embrace.


	17. Labels

**Note: Thanks to you guys who leave me reviews! They're what inspired me to continue. I'm so glad you enjoy my writing, even if it is a bit shabby. ^^' Anyways, I'll give you guys a treat in a chapter or so... ;) But for now, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 17**

**Labels**

_Kat found herself being pressed down onto soft red silk sheets, kisses being trailed down her neck. Her breathing was heavy, as was her partner's. Large fangs brushed against her black fur, hot breath accompanying them. She raked her claws through the purple fur of his back and shoulders, gasping as he nipped her. His claws ran up her sides and then back down again, softly scratching her skin through her fur. The room felt like it was on the surface of the sun, causing the two monsters inside to pant, small droplets of sweat forming on Kat's forehead. _

_"Things would've been different..."_

Kat woke up with a start, panting and sweating. She looked around the dark room, lit only by the light of the moon streaming through the window. Sighing and trying to level her breathing, she ran a clawed hand through her fin-like hair, which was damp from sweat. The realization that she was still in her dorm and she was still alone came to her slowly, her mind still fuzzy from the dream she had just had. _What was that all about? I never have dreams like that... _she thought to herself, her brow furrowing in confusion and a bit of disappointment. She looked over at her alarm clock, which read 3:25 AM. Kat rolled her eyes and flopped back down onto her back, huffing in irritation. _I'm never gonna get back to sleep now... _she growled to herself, staring at the ceiling. _God, it's hot in here..._ she whined inwardly, getting up to turn her ceiling fan on high. Carefully, she made her way to the switch on the wall and set it to high. _There. That should cool it off in here a bit._ she sighed as she made her way back to her bed. Sleep completely avoided her now, and she was left in her dark room with nothing but her thoughts, which couldn't keep themselves away from her dream. She felt her face heat up from the memory of it. Sighing with frustration, she sat up and looked over at the flowers that she had put in a vase the other day. _Things would've been different... _She ran the thought through her mind, and it seemed it didn't want to leave. She sighed again and looked back at the note that was setting next to the flower vase, staring at it for a moment before picking it up and re-reading it.

* * *

_Soft, jet black fur felt like a cloud under his hands. Her sweet scent seemed more potent than it ever has. Her yellow-green eyes sparkled with mischief. She was quite a unique one, but it was a beautiful kind of unique. Her kisses felt feather-light as she trailed them up his neck and to his lips. He could stay like this forever..._

_**BANG!**_

Johnny awoke with a start, letting a small yell of surprise escape him as he did so. _The hell was that?! _he asked inwardly, looking around his room with wide eyes and the fur on the back of his neck standing on-end. Nothing seemed out of place, and being the OCD organizer that he is, he would know if something wasn't in its place. After his heart finished running its marathon and his breathing calmed back down, he shrugged it off. _Reggie probably fell out of bed again... _he thought with a small amused smile, shaking his head and laying back down. He turned his head to look at his alarm clock, which read 3:32 AM. _Hm... That's a bit early for me... _he mused, looking up at his ceiling. Johnny was usually and early riser, but not **this **early. Then his mind traveled back to his dream. He'd be lying if he said he hasn't had a sexy dream before, but he hadn't had one with someone he actually cared for. It was so very different in a strange way. It seemed to probe his mind and try to excavate some buried feelings that may be hiding in the recesses of his mind. He remembered dropping those flowers in the mail bin on her dorm door, along with that little note. He felt so strange in a kind of good way when he did that. He wasn't used to the whole "flowers and chocolates and love notes" thing. Truth be told, he never really had actual feelings for a girl like this before. His longest relationship was with Carrie Williams of the PNKs during his freshman year last year, but he didn't feel this way about her. Now that he thinks about it, she never really treated him this way either. She just wanted a reputation on campus as the girl who tamed the most eligible bachelor in the whole school. The thought made him frown and sigh. He was no better than her. As long as he was getting some action and the girl was good-looking, he didn't complain. _Man... I can be a jerk, can't I? _he inwardly scolded himself. His mother always told him that girls are not trophies and that they should be treated with respect and love. His father just wants him to find a partner with as good a reputation has he had. The thought of his father brought sudden new feelings about Johnny. What if his father didn't approve of Kat? His mother certainly would, but his father's word has always been law. Sure, her uncle was Frank McCay, but she wasn't directly related to any famous monsters that he knew of. _Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. _he thought, brushing his concern aside. He had a whole day of classes to go through, and he wouldn't let a troubled mind hinder his perfect grades.

* * *

It was nearing 5 o'clock when Kat had finished her last class for the day, which had been an economics course she decided to take on the side in case scaring didn't work out. It went relatively well, boring as it may have seemed at times. Economics was fairly easy to understand for her, despite the griping of a few other monsters who didn't catch on as quickly. Then something crossed her mind. _The note! The clock tower!_ she remembered the note Johnny had left her. She then began power-walking her way to the tower, hoping not to be late. But she also didn't want to appear to be in a hurry; it would make her appear as if she had forgotten. It took her a while to find the gate, but she eventually found the hidden metal barrier to the enormous brick structure. She looked around, hoping to spot a pair of large dark brown horns. Nothing. She decided to sit herself against the fence and become lost in her thoughts while she waited. _Why here? Where is he?_ she questioned inwardly, looking down at her claws.

"You're here before me? That's not fair." a familiar voice dragged her out of the recesses of her mind. She looked up to see a smirking Johnny standing a few feet away with his arms crossed. "You were supposed to meet **me** here, not the other way around." he joked, uncrossing his arms and stepping closer to her. She gave a small half-smile and stood up, looking up to meet his amethyst gaze.

"If there's one thing that Katniss Felidae is, it's punctual." she teased, gesturing to herself with her thumbs. This earned a chuckle from the larger monster.

"I don't know if I could label you for being punctual, of all things." he teased back. "Although, I could think of a few other terms that would fit you better." he added with a wink. This made her roll her eyes. Johnny smirked at the reaction and walked over to the gate, pulling a small key from the pocket of his polo shirt he was wearing under his signature red ROR sweater. Kat raised a brow at him, giving him a questioning look. "What? I have my sources." he answered her unspoken question with a proud smirk. Kat giggled.

"Well, well. Look who's a bad boy underneath all that pampered rich kid." she teased, smirking at him. He shot her a playful glare, unlocking the gate and pushing it open with relative ease.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm not rich... My parents are." he said the last part quietly with a sheepish grin, gesturing for her to walk through the gate. "After you."

"Such a gentleman." she rolled her eyes, walking past him and through the gate. She stepped under the clock tower and looked up, seeing stairs spiraling up the structure that led all the way to the top.

"Come on. I wanna show you something." Johnny said as he jogged past her and started climbing the steps. She scampered after him, trying to catch up to him.

"Where are we going?" she panted, trying to keep pace with the larger male. He smirked over his shoulder at the younger monster, picking up his pace as he did so. "Slow down!" she called after him, out of breath. When they finally reached the top, Kat had to rest a moment, catching her breath. "What...did you...bring me up here for?" she asked between breaths. When no answer came, she was forced to look up, but what she saw answered all of her previous questions. The sun was setting behind the scaring school, casting a fiery orange glow across the campus. Johnny was leaning on the stone railing a few feet away, looking out over the school grounds. Kat slowly walked over next to him, leaning on the rail and looking out for herself. The water spraying from the fountain was catching in the sun's glow, giving it the appearance of liquid gold as it sparkled and danced through the air before splashing back down into the pool. "Wow..." she sighed, a smile playing on her lips. Johnny looked at her and gave a warm smile of his own.

"Beautiful..." he said quietly as his eyes traveled over her features. The sun was bringing out her reddish-brown hair, and the light made her eyes sparkle. When she turned to look at him with a raised brow, he was snapped out of his daydream. "T-The view, I mean." he stammered nervously, trying to remain cool. _Why am I so nervous? I've done this before..._ he scolded himself, clearing his throat and turning his attention back to the campus. Kat just looked down and smiled, her cheeks heating up ever so slightly.

"Right... The view..." she sighed as she returned her emerald gaze out on the campus once more. She closed her eyes for a moment, absorbing the warm yet fleeting sunlight as it danced across her ebony fur. Johnny took the opportunity to look her over again, his eyes traveling from her face down to her hand on the stone railing. His face heated up a bit and a small bead of sweat started to form on his forehead. Looking back out over the campus, he slowly moved his hand until it nudged Kat's claw. She flinched slightly and glanced down at their hands before looking up at him. He glanced over at her before holding her gaze, a nervous smile appearing on his face. She gave a smirk and rolled her eyes before she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He tensed at first, taken a bit by surprise by her sudden closeness, but he relaxed a few moments later and snaked an arm around her, holding her in place. Kat closed her eyes and smirked. "So, what where those 'other terms' that would fit me better?" she asked out of the blue.

"Oh...well, um..." he stammered nervously. _Seriously, what the hell? I am **never **this nervous. _He cleared his throat before continuing. "You're very smart...and you have pretty eyes and your fur feels like silk and-" He froze when he looked down at her. She was smiling up at him, affection in her eyes. "...and you.." he trailed off, not being able to finish before his brain grew fuzzy from her scent. It smelled like lilac, and it seemed stronger than ever. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost didn't realize that she had gripped the collar of his sweater and pulled him down to eye level with her. He gave a smile before leaning forward and planting a kiss on her soft lips, closing his eyes in bliss. _There's no way you can put a label on her, Johnny boy... Not a snowflake's chance in Hell..._


	18. On Top of the World

**Note: WARNING! This chapter contains mature content that may be inappropriate for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. Anyways, I'm so sorry for the long wait for these next chapters. Writer's block's a bitch. Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 18**

**On Top of the World**

That kiss was nothing like the others that the pair had shared. It was much more intense, but not because it was heated and hungry. It was passionate and sincere. Johnny had to smile to himself. The setting couldn't have been better and the moment was like something out of a scarytale. His attention was snapped back to him when he felt something press into his abdomen. It was Kat's knee, which she had decided to rest there when she leaned closer to him. He cleared his throat and looked at her with a nervous smile, to which she responded with a smirk.

"Yes, Johnny, I know where my knee is." she rolled her eyes, her smirk widening. He laughed nervously and shifted his weight slightly. She giggled at his nervousness and slid her claws down his sides, moving them to push his sweater up, leaving his polo in place.

"Kat, what are you-" Johnny was interrupted when his sweater was pushed up to his shoulders, and he raised his arms and ducked his head out of it. Once it was off, he was left standing in his yellow-gold polo with his sweater in his hand and a confused look on his face. After a moment of silence, Kat spoke up.

"Are you gonna help me out of this jacket or what?" she asked, a smirk on her face once more. Taking a moment to process what just happened, Johnny gave a smirk of his own as he placed his sweater on the stone railing of the clock tower and took a step closer to her, moving his hands to the zipper on her jacket. Slowly, he pulled the little metal zipper down her front, smiling as he did so. He pushed the jacket over her shoulders and placed it next to his. She chose to wear a red tank top today, and damn did red look good on her.

"Red is definitely your color, Katnip." he mused, looking her up and down. She rolled her eyes and ran her claws over the fabric of his shirt, moving in for another kiss. This one was a bit more heated. The pair had moved so that Kat's back was leaning against the stone guard rail and Johnny had a hand on the rail to steady himself. She draped her claws around the back of his neck and leaned back onto the rail more. When the two finally parted, Kat was the first to speak.

"Let's spend the night up here." she blurted out, a smile on her face and mischief in her eyes. Johnny was taken by surprise but after a moment of pondering, he gave a devilish smile of his own. Sure, he had brought girls up here before, but he never spent the night with one up here.

"Well, well. Is the real Kat finally coming out of that adorable little shell?" he teased, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She playfully nudged him, glaring with her smile still in place. This earned a chuckle from the larger monster.

"Are you down for this or not?" she smirked, placing a claw on her hip and raising a brow at him.

"Yeah, I am." he answered with almost no hesitation. Kat smirked and nodded before wrapping her arms back around his neck and planting another kiss on his lips, leaning into him. The sudden action caused Johnny to take a couple steps back into the brick wall of the clock tower. When they finally parted again, it was only by about an inch. "Wow..." he sighed, smiling fondly as he gazed into her sparkling green-yellow eyes. This pulled a smirk from her.

"What?" she asked, amusement in her voice. Johnny just shook his head, smiling a bit wider. Kat raised a brow, but her smirk still remained. "Johnny..." she said, a bit more firmly this time. Johnny held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright. This is gonna sound cheesy, but...I never thought I'd find someone who I cared so much about...Who I love..." Kat was at a loss for words at his statement, her eyes wide and her smile slowly fading into a shocked expression. Johnny started to look worried, hoping he had't scared her off. His concerns were quickly dismissed when she all but launched herself at him, almost slamming him back into the brick wall of the clock tower they were on. The kiss was just as passionate, feeling like it would melt the two of them like candles that shared a flame. When they parted, Kat ran her claw down his arm until meeting his hand, holding it firmly as she led him into the clock tower. Johnny smiled and Kat giggled as they entered under the large clock.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky now, and the campus was beautifully lit by the yellow street lamps and building lights. The inside of the clock tower was lit wonderfully, and the two monsters at the top were quite grateful for the beauty and serenity of the scene. Ok, grateful was an understatement.

"Wow..." Kat said between breaths, leaning into the monster next to her. He was breathing quite heavily as well, and all he could do was agree with her.

"Yeah...Wow..." he said between his own breaths, smiling and holding her loosely with his left arm, keeping her close to him. Kat took the opportunity to snuggle into his short yet warm violet-grey fur. She sighed with contentment, humming quietly as she exhaled. This made Johnny smile wider as he closed his eyes and felt her breathing. But something kept knocking around in Johnny's brain that just seemed to roll off of his tongue without thought. "Do you regret it?" He asked, his eyes widening as he slapped a hand over his maw. Kat's eye shot open in surprise, but soon a giggle followed, making Johnny relax in relief.

"The only thing I regret is not doing that with you sooner, Johnny." She smiled up at him, a giggle still lacing her words. With a sigh of his own, Johnny closed his eyes and pulled her closer, if that was even possible.

"What if we get caught?" Johnny asked suddenly, keeping his relaxed demeanor and his eyes shut lightly. Kat just blinked a few times, then laughed. Johnny's eyes peeked open with a bemused smile on his face. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." She said between laughs. "It's so cute how golden boy here is afraid to get in trouble and stain his perfect record." She finished with a smirk. Johnny just scoffed.

"Psh! You don't know that I'm a 'golden boy'... I could be bad." He retorted with a dirty smirk, pulling her up onto his lap to look her in the eye. Kat was surprised by the sudden position change, but she quickly caught on and leaned closer with her own naughty little smile.

"Oh yeah?" She asked teasingly, her voice breathy and daring. Johnny was a bit taken off guard by this change in her demeanor, but tried to stay cocky and smug for the sake of the moment. He nodded slowly and widened his smirk, running his hands up and down her hips.

"Oh yeah...very bad." He answered, sitting up so that they were face to face. Kat just rolled her eyes and smiled wider herself, shaking her head at him.

"Careful, your ego is showing." She taunted playfully, flicking one of his horns with her claws. This earned a chuckle from the larger monster, which caused Kat to giggle. "And yes, you are a golden boy." She added, smirking at him. He just stuck his tongue out at her. The two shared a laugh and resumed relaxing, taking a moment to absorb the beautifully lit clock tower that they were in. "I can't believe I haven't been up here before..." Kat sighed, a smile of admiration on her face. Johnny chuckled at this.

"Well, it's not exactly allowed at night, Katnip." He pointed out, running a hand over her fin-like hair. Kat rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah, the words 'not allowed' aren't in my dictionary. Sorry." She smirked, earning a laugh from Johnny. "What? I'm a rebel." She stated proudly, crossing her arms.

"Uh-huh, sure." Johnny replied, rolling his eyes and smirking at her. Kat gave a pouty face and moved to return to her spot at his left side, snuggling into the warm spot there. The violet monster had to smile at her childish reaction. It was kinda cute, but he wouldn't dare mention that to her unless he wanted his tongue ripped out and shoved down his throat.

"So...What happens next?" Kat asked suddenly, causing Johnny's smile to falter and his brow to furrow in confusion.

"What do you mean, Katnip?" he asked, a small smile still on his features.

"Does this make us...a couple, or...What did this mean to you?" she explained, looking up at him with large green eyes. Johnny thought for a moment. He definitely wanted to do this with her more, and he didn't want to lose her affection. It had been some time since he had an actual relationship, and he didn't want a repeat of the last one. He was...afraid?

"Well, it meant a lot to me. I feel much more satisfied than if I slept with someone I wasn't emotionally invested in." he answered, having a realization of his own. Kat lowered her gaze and thought for a moment, eventually letting a small smile appear back on her lips. "What did this mean for you, Katnip?" he returned her question, a warm tone to his words. After a few seconds, she answered.

"It feels like I'm on top of the world, Johnny."

**End Note: So this chapter feels a bit shorter than my previous ones, and I'm sorry for the long ass wait. I've been really busy lately. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter. I felt so cheesy writing this. XD**


End file.
